


Part 4

by Duras1989



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: Author note:To celebrate Lucifer’s season 5 teaser, celebrate Sabrina and hope for part 5 and 6, here’s my version of Part 4.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Tommy Kinkle, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam, Tommy - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Author note:

To celebrate Lucifer’s season 5 teaser, celebrate Sabrina and hope for part 5 and 6, here’s my version of part 4.

"Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Eldritch Dark"

XXXXXX Unknown amount of years in the future. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I remember it well, like it happened only yesterday, and it’s hard to believe that everything got so crazy. And now when the consequences of that day is about to reach us. When Oblivion is but a moment’s breath away from reaching us. I have to ask you something, before it all ends once and for all.” A mysterious figured asked Sabrina Morningstar, the Queen of Hell as both stood opposite of each other.

Sabrina looked to her right, where an endless curtain of temporal energy was slowly approaching them, soon it would engulf them and time itself would reset.  
She turned her gaze back towards the mysterious stranger, who was also looking at the unstoppable wall that would erase reality and create a new one.

Before giving her answer Sabrina’s thought turned to that fateful autumn day, when Endgame was upon them. When the decisive moment came and went.  
When the best year and the worst year of their lives happened.  
Their senior year.

Xxxxxxxxxxx Greendale- the present xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The locker room at Greendale High was a familiar sight for everyone single one of the Fright Squad as they all gathered around their lockers picking up books for their next class.  
“Can’t believe it’s senior year. After all the crazy near death experiences we had it’s a miracle that we managed to survive so long.” Sabrina said cheerfully.

“Well, after looking at this year’s assignment sheet and SAT material, I’m guessing we’ll start wishing we let Satan get us.” Harvey said and Sabrina was the first to laugh at the joke. Roz was a moment late and Theo noticed that Roz was acting differently than usual.

“You okay babe?” Harvey said, picking up on the fact that she wasn’t feeling herself.

“Yeah. Just stress for the coming year. I mean, time seems to fly. Us, seniors!”

“Well, they say that it’s the best and worst year of your life, so why don’t we kick it up the right way.” Harvey said and pulled out from his jacket two tickets for a theatre showing of Malcolm X.

“What do you say? Tonight with popcorn?”

“Tonight, sorry but I can’t.” Roz said and waved to the group of cheerleaders and jocks behind the Fright Club.

At that Harvey had flashbacks to the moment when he saw Roz with the same group in the hallway last year and Roz had introduced him as her ‘friend’ instead of ‘boyfriend.’

“Oh. No biggie, we can reschedule.” 

“Thanks Harvey. You’re the best.” Roz said and kissed him on the cheek before leaving to join the other group.

“Here, at least someone should enjoy it.” Harvey said, before leaving Theo and Sabrina, a dismayed expression on his face.

“On the cheek?” Theo asked Sabrina, surprised by what they saw. Especially since both knew that Roz and Harvey where intimate after the Pagan debacle.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just confusion when balancing two different groups of people in your life.” Sabrina replied, more to herself than to Theo, before moving to catch up to Harvey.

“I never saw you shy away from kissing Nick in front of us. Or you from calling Harvey your boyfriend when you introduced us to that Prudence witch.” Theo thought to himself, but wisely kept his mouth shut and moved to find Robin. 

He needed some good moment before all the teenage drama exploded in their faces.  
Especially now since it was their last years as teenagers before adulthood.

Xxxxxxxxxx

“Hey, you okay?” Sabrina asked Harvey as the two of them left the school and walked home.

“Yeah, it’s just. ...It’s kind of hits you to know that your lover passed up on a date with you to hang with someone else.” Harvey said in lament.

“I’ve been there. You would not believe how many times Nick said no to when I wanted to get frisky with him. At the end of it I ready about to say: ‘Look, you can do whatever you want with me just let’s get it on.’”

“Too much information Brina. Too much!” Harvey said and they shared another laugh.

“Thank you.” Sabrina said to him all of a sudden.

“For what?” Harvey asked in confusion.

“Everything.” She said with a warm smile.

“Well, that’s a sidekick’s job, to help the hero.”

“I’m not a superhero!”

“You beat the devil and saved the world multiple times. Pretty sure that makes you a Super Hero Brina.” Harvey said and in that moment a dead bird fell to the ground.

Followed by another and another and another, till the duo looked to from where they were coming from and saw that the birds where flying backwards into the trees.

“Trust me Harvey, I’m not hero.” Sabrina said as the dead birds where a clear sign that her two Sabrina’s plan was already starting to fall apart.

“I’ve been through this rodeo enough that I know that pretty soon things are gonna get messy.” Harvey said and then pulled out the two tickets.

“What do you say? One last day of goofing around before shit hits the fan?” Harvey asked Sabrina.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. To the best and worst year of our lives.” Sabrina said and the two walked together to the theatre.

Once there, they took their seats, got popcorn and snacks and then the bright smiles started fading from their faces.

Both realizing that they were ‘enjoying’ themselves a bit too much. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Hell, main meeting room xxxxxxxxx

“I was serious about what I said before about not corrupting innocent souls. Starting today hell is under new management. We are only going to punish the guilty souls.” Queen Sabrina said from her seat at the head of the table, while the Kings of Hell, the lords, Lucifer and Lilith all muttered amongst themselves in regards to this new development.

“That would weaken us. Your action would allow our fires to fade enough for the False God to come and destroy us all.” Lucifer challenged and a round of affirmative jeers and general support was heard from the other lords of hell.

“And if an attack would come here and now, would we be able to win?” At that silenced reigned upon hearing Sabrina’s words.

“Asmodeus, let me ask you a question. Is it possible to make hell burn so brightly that we have enough power to defeat the forces of heave?” Sabrina asked the hell king.

“Even if we burned every living creature. From the smallest microbe to the biggest giant in the universe, the fires of hell would never be bright enough to outshine the Silver City.”

“And according to my research in the war in heaven a third of the heavenly host was on our side, and of than less than half survived. So in short we do not have the troops, the resources or even the possibility of beating the heavenly host and they could destroy us anytime we want and yet you wish to maintain this status quo?” Sabrina said and paused for effect, leveling a challenge to her father Lucifer.

“They have been our enemies since the day first day of Creation.” Lucifer shot back.  
“But did you not say that the Dark Gods from before Creation are returning? If something that can even bother you is coming, than surely Heaven would have ample reason to....be more flexible. Or is the wisdom of the Mornigstar lacking and the Dark Gods are not so great a threat as you told me they are?” Sabrina asked, and at that Lucifer was silent.

“We have no future if things remain the way they are now. And I doubt that anyone of you wishes for that. As of now we are starting from scratch, we are opening talks with heaven. I want an ambassador be sent now and to hear their reply before tomorrow’s light. Meeting adjourned.” Sabrina said and they all got up to leave. But not before Lucifer gave her one last look of contempt, whether it was that he thought this plan foolish or that he could not stand someone else than himself, even his own daughter, outshine him.

All left, except for Lilith.

“What?”

“Heaven demands supreme obedience. Look but don’t touch, touch but don’t taste, taste but don’t swallow. They will be ‘difficult’ to work with.” Lilith warned.

“Sounds a lot like our current organization.”

“I’ll admit that there are a lot of ‘similarities’, but do not ever say that there is no difference between Heaven and Hell.”

“It almost sounds like you are defending them Lilith. This is a surprise coming from you. Why are you defending the False God?” Sabrina asked.

“When I defied Heaven, my punishment was to be cast out of the Garden. It was horrible, but I lived and there was hope for a better tomorrow. But as for hell, for defying Lucifer, he will kill me once I give birth. Such mercy as the one I received from Heaven, is unheard of from the Mornigstar. “ Lilith said, her voice having a tinge of regret for past events.

“Why did you defy God?” Sabrina asked.

“I was ordered to submit to Adam, my first husband, I refused and for that I was banished out of the Garden.”

“It’s not wrong to want to escape from a bad husband.”

“Adam was not a bad husband. Or a bad man!” Lilith said with fierceness, surprising Sabrina.

“There’s more to the story isn’t there?”

“Yes...yes there is. Adam, he was the sensible one. He always pointed out the dangers in almost every idea I had. I....I....I was quite a troublemaker in the Garden. I just....could not stand the quiet, and Adam always tried to prevent me from...going too far. One day Heaven said that they were tired of all my shenanigans and decreed that from now on Adam would command and I would obey. At that I said no, but they were right in their judgment. I should have listened more to his advice...But the funny part is...it’s that Adam is the only one who can actually tell me not to do something, then I would stop. All the times when I caused trouble was when he was not present with me. He was always there to stop me from going too far and when things got out of hand..“ 

“He was there to catch you.” Sabrina added and on Lilith’s face a single tear overcame her.

“Do you still love him?”

“I don’t see how that has any importance. If that will be all your majesty.” Lilith said and left once Sabrina nodded, she was starting to show a baby bulge.

After she was gone Queen Sabrina left her mask of commanding slip and she took a deep breath to let out the stress of today’s meeting.

Making her was to her private chamber, she locked the door and taped a magic mirror in her room.  
From the other side, Greendale Sabrina responded.

“Hey! How’s being ruler of hell?” Greendale Sabrina asked.

“Full of idiots who won’t change or can’t change. I had to put them in their place. Lucifer, multiple times in the same meeting.” Queen Sabrina said

“Ouch. Well here’s no pick nick either. Exams, SATS, college, and there’s gonna be romance drama again. Not even the flick I caught with Harvey was much of a distraction.” Greendale Sabrina replied.

“You and Harvey went to the movies! Tell me all about it!” Queen Sabrina said with glee as Greendale Sabrina gave a guilty grin.

Both Sabrina’s now exchanged the highs and lows of their day.

And both took delight in hearing the other’s life.

Greendale Sabrina longed for Queen’s Sabrinas busy work schedule, anything to take Greendale Sabrina away, for a while, from the romantic drama and general pitfalls of mortal life.

And Queen Sabrina’s heart ached for Greendale Sabrinas life, to be able to put some distance ruling hell, the thankless tedium and heavy burden of the crown.

Both now longed for the other’s life. And no doubt if the roles would be reversed the same would apply, regardless of who got what, the grass always seemed greener on the other side.

Both had a yearning for the other’s life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the usual drama was folding out with Sabrina in charge, back in the Kinkle house, Harvey finally managed to get into a troubled sleep.  
Once there he found himself back in the halls of Baxter High. Only it was a strange Baxter High, where several witches and warlocks that he recognized from the Academy where also present and apparently part of the student body.

“Come on Harvey, we’re gonna be late.” Sabrina said to him all of a sudden, she was dressed in a the blue shirt, black trouser outfit with black lipstick and her hair in a silver color with her curls from when she was blonde, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to a class.

“What are the lessons?” Harvey asked.

“That’s up to us Harv. It’s gonna be our time soon.” Sabrina said and gestured to the teacher’s desk.

Harvey walked up to it hesitantly and tried to start a lecture on....on anything. But he found that...that his class was full of...of the faces of the witchunters that Sabrina killed.

“The teacher doesn’t have any clothes! He can’t teach without clothes on or a book!” One of the witchunters said.

Harvey looked down and noticed that he was naked. Harvey moved to a corner of the room, there his closet and trunk was somehow present. He tried every piece of clothing he had, but nothing fit him anymore.

“How do I get clothes that fit me now?” He asked in the dream.

“You can find them in your house.” Sabrina said to him.

“But I search everything and nothing I found fits anymore.”

“There’s one place that you haven’t searched yet.” Sabrina in his dream told him and then moved outside of the class and towards the his house old storage shed, the one that was old when his grandfather was young, where he used to drunkenly brag the trophies from their days as ‘hunters’ where.

“Whatever is in there.....I can’t be good.”

“But it will fit you Harvey. And if you don’t get any clothes, then how can you come to where I’m going.” Sabrina said and walked down a path away from him, trough crowds and buildings and stopped just out of sight and waved him to join her.  
Just then a great storm struck then both, engulfing the dream in darkness.

Harvey immediately woke up in a cold sweat.

And after the crazy year and a half that passed them, he immediately grabbed a pickaxe and a flashlight and went to the old shed.

He was ready to slam the lock of the shed open, but taking a closer look at it, Harvey picked it up and saw that it had old markings decorating it. Markings that where similar to the ones on the gates of hell.

Sensing that the markings where movable, he started shifting their positions around, until like a Chinese puzzle box, the lock opened.

Opening up the shed Harvey was floored by the smell of not must and old air, but a calming set of mint, Mir incense, there were blocks of salt formed in a circle around the entrance to the shed and golden leafed images of angels vanquishing demons.  
On the top of the shed there was the image that was similar to the Sistine Chapel’s Creation of Adam. Only instead of two fingers touching. There was the image of an angel like figure giving a fiery sword to the one who stood in place of Adam.  
A person whose facial features bore a strong resemblance to Harvey’s family features, and Harvey himself, stood to receive the sword.

Gathering his courage into his chest Harvey stepped forward, overwhelmed at the feelings he was getting from being here.  
It felt like he was where he belonged.

Shaking his head clear Harvey made his way to a small altar table that was covered with an onyx lid.  
“Cum lux abest, obscuritas obtinet. ‘In the absence of light, darkness prevails.’ Harvey read the text on the lid.

Well, he lost his mother, his brother, his father was a wreck, and his girlfriend, that he was technically cheating on emotionally, was getting distant from him. Oh yeah, and he went to hell and helped stop the apocalypse twice. He knew enough darkness in his life, so let’s see what light there was inside this tomb!

Harvey thought as he pried it open.

Inside, wrapped in silken robes, there where leather bags whose flaps where greased at the seams and edges to prevent moisture and air from entering. Taking of this greasy second lair, there was a second lair of leather to these pouches.

The first one he opened he found that it was some kind of small handle, gripping it Harvey saw that it was connected to a...a bell like end.

Harvey looked at the strange thing in confusion, then the rustles of bushes was heard from outside.

Turning to the noise Harvey took a tentative step outside the shed.

“Hello?” He asked and then a barrage of roars and bestial like screams engulfed the darkness as a savage wind appeared as the lights from nearby street lamps and Harvey’s own flashlight started to fade away.

As the darkness engulfed him Harvey dropped the bell from his hand as he moved to cover himself in a futile attempt to shield his body from the unknown horror.

The moment the bell hit the ground, it’s sound echoed around Harvey, the creatures in the darkness screeched in pain, the light flickered back for a moment.

This was no ordinary bell! It was a blessed church bell and it was driving away the darkness.

Harvey immediately grabbed it and struck it with his iron pickaxe, making the bell ring over and over again as the things that go bump in the night where driven away by the sound of the bells.

When it was over Harvey looked at the iron bell in his hand and realized that like the locked shed that felt like home, so to now the bell felt like it was a part of him. That wielding it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harvey now knew what he must do.

Xxxxxxxxxx Spellman house xxxxxxxxxxx

Sabrina’s room phone rang and she moved to get it, all the while not ending the conversations with her counterpart in hell.

“Sabrina, it’s Harvey. I....I...remember when you asked me if I could ever hate you?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Greendale Sabrina said with worry as Queen Sabrina looked on in dread.

“Could you ever hate me Brina?”

“Never!” Queen Sabrina replied from beyond the mirror.

“Never, ever Harvey! Not you! Never you!” Greendale Sabrina added and the two shared a smile of mischief.

“If you ever change your mind, know that I can understand....Sabrina, when you were gone from my life was the worst time of it. Even....even when I was mad at you, I still cared for you, and...and I don’t want to keep any secrets from you, even the ones that should stay buried and forgotten. Can....can you come over....or I could come over....I don’t even know what to do next with what I found.”

“Slow down Harvey. I’ll be at your house ASAP.” 

“Good. I’ll get Roz and Theo on the phone.”

“No need for that. We can tell them tomorrow. For now, just show it to me.” Queen Sabrina said all of a sudden.  
Greendale Sabrina looked at her in surprise as Queen Sabrina gave her a wink. Greendale Sabrina looked at her in disbelief at how she was going over Roz’s head.

“Roz already has other plans tonight. Calling her out of the blew might cause people to start asking uncomfortable questions.” Queen Sabrina added.

“Yeah. That’s smart. We need to play this smart. I’ll wait for you outside the main door. Don’t want my dad catching us.” 

“Be there soon Harvey.” Greendale Sabrina said and hung up. She glared trough the mirror at Queen Sabrina for a moment.

“You should bring food and drink. Like you always used to do. We must after all keep a sense of normalcy now in these uncertain times.” Queen Sabrina said to her.

And Greendale Sabrina nodded and prepared a small bag of the sodas and snacks that she and Harvey usually shared.....when they were dating.

Queen Sabrina said nothing of this. Nor did she comment on the fact that Greendale Sabrina, by her own initiative, chose date food.  
“I don’t want to hurt Roz like this.” Greendale Sabrina said as one last measure against what she was about to do.

“How can you hurt her. When she chose to be somewhere else?” Queen Sabrina said.

As a last-last ditch effort Sabrina texted Roz.

‘Going for late night snack to hang at Harvey’s. Want to come?’

‘Can’t. Busy with the cheer crew. Have fun!’ 

Roz texted back.

Greendale Sabrina was disappointed at that. So she felt less guilty about what she was doing.  
Greendale Sabrina turn to have one last glance at Queen Sabrina, before she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Outside Greendale xxxxxxxxxxx

“I did what you asked! I gave the boy the dream and then summoned demons to attack him. Now let me go!” Batibat pleaded with the Mysterious Stranger, who stood covered in the shadows.

At that the stranger put a hand in his pouch and threw sand to Batibat eyes.

“Y-you said you would let me go!” Batibat said as sleep overtook her.

“I did and I’m sorry. But I’ve seen the devastation that you demons do whenever you are free and I cannot allow innocents to suffer for your amusement.”

“You promised me mercy!” Batibat said as, ironically, the Sleep Demon was trapped in eternal slumber until true love’s kiss awoke her.

“And I gave it to you. If you only knew the suffering that my master would have punished you with, you would have begged for eternal night.” The Mysterious Stranger said as he stepped past the trapped in slumber demon as he looked over Greendale.

“And so....Endgame begins.” the Mysterious Stranger said, his voice fild with lament for the tragedy that had to be brought forth to prevent an even greater one from coming.


	2. Chapter Thirty: The Uninvited"

Chapter Thirty: The Uninvited"

Harvey’s hands shook as he opened the coke can that Sabrina gave him. Recounting the events that just transpired, the dream, what he found in the backyard, the bell, how it felt like it always belonged to him, he was shaken up by the possibility that it all implied.

“I’m just like them. My ancestors, just a late bloomer, that’s all.”

“No you’re not! How can you say that?” Sabrina challenged.

“Because I felt whole! When I held that bell it felt like a piece of me that’s been missing was finally back. And when I rang that bell and the demons all flew away...I felt....I felt fantastic. I felt strong, my head was clear, I noticed the beauty of the trees in moonlight, beauty that I didn’t notice them before. I....I felt like finding the prettiest woman in town and kissing her in order to share this feeling. I felt like climbing the tallest mountain and screaming out my joy to the heavens...I felt....I felt free...I felt fullfilled. How can I not be anything but evil after that?”

Harvey said, his frame shacking.

“That’s what I thought to myself after the Dark Lord gave me some of his power, after I enjoyed it. After you found the painting in the mines that said I was evil. And you know what Harvey? The fact that you are afraid of being evil is proof that you’re not.” Sabrina said and Harvey turned his gaze back towards her.

“Y-you...understand, don’t you.”

“Yes. Yes, I do. But Harvey, that joy you felt. It wasn’t just the power, but the fact that you used it to defend yourself and this town. You prevented evil from tacking innocent lives. Never be ashamed of that Harvey. Never be ashamed of being happy that you won, that you achieved something.” Sabrina said and squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

“Thank you.” Harvey said and gave Sabrina a smile, which she returned. They then realized that their faces where an inch apart and they both backed away as if they were burned.

“So. What should we do with this stuff?” Harvey asked awkwardly and gestured to the bags from his families’ shed.  
“A copy of ‘Weaknesses of the Creatures of Hell.’ blessed church bells, several recipes for Myr and ways to make holy weapons and some kind of broken piece of metal. Heaven, a girl can have a fun time in Hollywood with all this stuff. I think we should use them.”

“Hollywood? Really?”

“Yeah. L.A is the city of angels, but Hollywood is Sin City. It’s where witches go to be hardcore.” Sabrina said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m afraid Sabrina.”

“I know. I was also afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of....after you and I....broke up a second time in your bedroom, I was in a dark place. Satan threatened that he’d kill you all if I didn’t obey his will.”

“Brina, why didn’t you tell me!?”

Sabrina often wondered why she didn’t. That was one of her biggest mistakes.

“Why indeed. Anyway, I eventually obeyed his command and he stopped from trying to hurt you. But....the thing is, he original asked me to steal a pack of gum, as a symbol that I’d obey him. I said no, he threatened you guys, and then I obeyed and did something else to show that I would obey. Only.....only after that I voluntarily stole the gum, even though I wasn’t forced to anymore.” Sabrina said, her voice and frame filled with shame. 

“You started giving into the......into evil...willingly.” Harvey said, realizing the meaning of her actions as Sabrina looked away in shame upon hearing those words.

“Brina...we all make mistakes. And in the end you returned to the light. Don’t beat yourself up over this Sabrina. Any bad choice that you did, you redeemed yourself for it!” Harvey comforted her.

“Thank you Harvey. I needed to hear that. And I want to tell you why I did it.”

“It’s okay Brina.”

“No! Listen, I did it because I was lonely! I pushed you away, I pushed everyone away. I was afraid that if I got close to you, Roz and Theo again Satan would strike once more. The only thing left was the witch world and everyone there was like ‘give into the darkside’. But I wasn’t just a witch, I was mortal too and I forgot that because I was broken from that. That’s why I’m telling you that I’m gonna be here for you Harvey. Cause I know what it’s like to forget your humanity and lose yourself to...to your dark heritage.” Sabrina said and smiled at Harvey.

“Thank you Brina. And I’m sorry for not being there for you when you were on the brink.”

“I’d probably push you away thinking that you couldn’t take care of yourself Harvey. But don’t beat yourself over it, when it really mattered your where there. When the Witchunters came and when I almost jumped from the Church you were there for me when it mattered. Thank you Harvey.” Sabrina said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Then both realized what just happened and what was happening and they both turned away again.

Not saying another word, they both shifted focus towards the witchunter tools of Harvey’s ancestors.

As the two confused and conflicted young ones tried to make sense of their lives, beyond the dark woods of Greendale, on the tallest peak of the tallest hill, where the clouds touched making it look like a bridge between Heaven and Earth, the Mysterious Stranger came.

And behind him there came his warriors, each man and woman wore different garments, each from a different tribe of hunters, but all gathered here to witness this event.

“Upon this barren rock I shall build my church.” The Mysterious Stranger said as he gestured to an old shrine that was overrun by vegetation.

“Restore it to its pristine condition and gather supplies for war here.” The stranger said as from above an unnatural crackling was heard as the clouds seem to blow on the wind, only in reverse. A sign that Sabrina’s time paradox was staring to effect reality.

“And hurry. The hour is late. Especially now since the witching hour draws closer.” The stranger said as the hunters got to work.

Xxxxxxx The Next Day xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabrina returned to her home and was immediately set upon by Ambrose.

“Cousin, I have exhausted every single shred of evidence in existence and I say to you that there is no way your little twin shenanigan is sustainable. Time is like this house, the past is the foundation, the present the walls and the future the roof. Your actions have removed such a foundation and slowly the whole thing is collapsing on itself. You cannot let this continue on!”

“I know Ambrose and when the time comes we’ll fix it.”

“If you knew and if you intend to, then why not do it here and now?” Ambrose asked in outrage.

“Because this is the end for me.” Sabrina said all of a sudden, surprising Ambrosse.

“High school is gonna be over soon, after that we’re all gonna go to college on our separate ways, get older and then we’re all gonna be adults with only responsibility and nothing more. This is why we’re gonna wait until the last moment. This is mine, our, last hurrah being young and free. And I want it to count. I want to be both mortal and Queen of Hell and make it count. Hate me all you want Ambrose, but I’m tired of not being happy anymore.” Sabrina said and walked pass him and up to her room.

“Cousin. What your doing is reprehensible on so many levels, many would condemn your actions, but few your reasons.” Ambrose said and a smile of understanding passed between them.

Xxxxxxx

“They did what!? Shadow demons attacked Harvey I’m trying to end the bloodshed and they do just that!” Queen Sabrina said as hatred and anger filled her upon hearing this turn of events from Greendale Sabrina.

“Yeah. Thankfully Harvey managed to fight them off with some old witchunter gear.”

“By himself? That’s hot!” 

The two Sabrina’s giggled at their gossip.

“Do you have any idea who could be behind this?” Greendale Sabrina asked.

“How about every single demon in hell. This is the kind of stunt they’d pull because they were bored. Do you think it was Blackwood who summoned them to attack Harvey?” Queen Sabrina asked.

“Probabl-BAN/g BANG BANG!

Frantic knocks against their house door interrupted Sabrina as the young witch ended the call and rushed downstairs as her aunts and Ambrose did the same.

“SANCTUARY! I BEG OF YOU SANCTUARY!” A demonic voice was heard in the darkness.

Opening the door they let in a shadow demon, a head shadow demon who had no pack and was all but one of his 6 eyes, and had all but one of his hands severed.

“I escaped before he could finish the job, my pack was not so lucky.”

“What happened?” Zelda asked

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Last night xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“How did that mortal have divine forged weapons? Lucifer told us that he was not a hunter!” One of the shadow demons said.

“He just stumbled onto them. There are no hunters here!” The Head Demon said and then noticed something.  
That he could see his breath.

“Do you feel that? Cold...all of a sudden it’s so cold.” The Head Demon said as the group felt chills run down their spine.

Then the clouds parted and the moon shinned from up above and the demons notice that there was the shadow of a man covering them.

Looking up to the top of the hill, whose foot they were gathered at, they saw him!

A dark hooded cape flowed from his shoulders, upon his head a darkened flat face plate with a bicycle helmet like sharp top covered his head, upon the face plate a golden cross was laid.

For a moment the figure watched. 

Then it spoke with a voice that almost made the demons bolt away from there.

“The Mornigstar has tricked you into thinking that tonight brings you victory.” The Stranger said in powerful and low voice, and then from his hand a fiery sword ignited, from his back metal like wings sprouted.

The Stranger soared into the air and was upon them cutting them down before they could even scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“They all lived. He let us live, but he crippled us all. As a warning for attacking humans, to give a warning to the others...that’s what he told us.” The Head Demon said to them.

“I was afraid of this. The False God has sent an agent to come and avenge the witchunter clan that we slaughtered. Gather the coven, we must prepare for the worse.” Zelda said and with the speed of sound the senior and junior members started gathering in the Church of night.

Sabrina rushed out to warn Harvey, Roz, Theo and Robin.

Theo and Robin where not hard to find, being glued to the hip. But the moment she found Harvey, she first had to ask.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, Roz cancelled our date again. Said that she had to help her dad with something.”

“Is that why you’re in Riverdale?”

“Yeah. I planned this romantic dinner at Pop Tate’s. Private booth, candles, stuff like that. But since she’s a no show I figured why let the food go to waste?” Harvey said and gestured to the casseroles in his bag.

At that very moment when they rounded a corner, they ran right into the Cheerleader/ Jock group from school.  
And with them was Roz who, before seeing Harvey, was smiling brighter than she ever had been before.  
But upon bumping into them her smile disappeared as she looked at the sight before her.

“Helping your dad? You could have just said that you had plans.” 

“Harvey I-“ “Don’t! The one thing I told you that I couldn’t stand, I told you how I felt about lies.....Well talk latter.” Harvey said and turned to leave.

Roz jumped forward and grabbed his hand, to try and stop him from going away in anger.

In that moment her Cunning struck again and she once more had a vision of Sabrina and Harvey kissing.

This stopped her in her tracks.

Harvey turned to her and waited for whatever she was about to say.

But Roz said nothing, any words she might have said died in her throat there and then after seeing another vision of the two and noticing that Sabrina was next to Harvey, again.

So she just looked at the two of them, and the duo must have realized how this all looked from her perspective.

“Guys, sorry but we gotta go. Big emergency at the Church of Night!” Sabrina said and thankfully Roz and Harvey both jumped at the chance to avoid the drama that was their love life.

When they reached the Old Church of Night, there was Pandemonium as the coven scrambled and was panicked by the rumors going around.

“Where is Melvin, Mania Brown and Plutonius Pan?” Zelda asked Mambo Marie.

“They be young and pretty. Wat you axpect?” Marie said and Zelda felt her blood pressure rising.

“No matter. They made their own beds, they can die in them for all I care.” Zelda said and turned to address the gathered coven.

The meeting was about to begin, when there was a knock on the door.

“Finally! Those kids should know better than to be late to an emergency meeting!” Zelda said, rushing to the door and opening it.

“You should have been here hours ago!” Zelda said as she opened the door.

“My sincerest apologies.” A voice, a dark powerful voice said from the other side and as Zelda opened the door a chill fell down every witches’ spine and several could see their breaths now from the cold.

Zelda immediately slammed the door shut and made several sealing spells on it. The whole coven and the Fright Squad readied themselves for battle.

KNOCK...KNOCK....KNOCK.

But instead there was another series of knocks.

“If this is an inconvenient time I can come back later. I apologies for the suddenness of my visit. When would be a more convenient time?” The voice of the servant of God said from the other side of the door.

At that not a single witch knew how to react to this.

“It must be a trap! Don’t open the door!” Dezmelda said in fear.

“If it was a trap then why did he give away the element of surprise?” Grila asked.

As the witches continued to debate, Sabrina, always the bold and brave one, decided to go forward and open the door.  
A wave of coldness washed over the coven at that.

Before them stood the Mysterious Stranger. Black cape on his back that covered his body, from behind it orihalcom armor decorated with holy runes of onyx. In his mirror live face mask Sabrina could see her reflection crossed the golden cross on it. On his back wings of steal feathers, sharpened well enough that they seem to be able to cut even the air itself.

A battered sword handle protruded from his cloak, a sign of many battles and no doubt all of them victories.

The Mysterious Stranger looked at Sabrina and said nothing, he, she, it starred at her and remained silent as if the creature was taking her in.  
Then, acting on instinct. Harvey took a step forward and was now right behind Sabrina. His presence a comfort to her.  
At that the stranger changed his gaze towards Harvey and seemed to alternate between the two

“Yes?” Sabrina said and that seemed to stop his strange actions.

At that the stranger took a step to the side, revealing that behind him there were witchunters. Each one had a different colored suit, with a different emblem on them. It was clear that this was no mere clan off hunters, but multiple clans all gathered under one banner.

And amongst them were Melvin, Mania and Pan. They all looked to be slightly inebriated, but the fear of their situation was sobering them up.  
Their hands where bound in ropes.

At that moment tree hunters, stepped forward, took out daggers and before the surprised coven could do anything, the knives struck.

And cut the ropes that bound their hands.  
The hunter then all took a step back from them and the trio of witches all ran towards the church. But not before cowering as they passed the mysterious stranger.

“What’s going on?” Sabrina asked.

“They were drunk and stumbled into our territory. We brought them home.” The Stranger said in tone of ‘as a matter of fact’ voice. As if this event.

This unbelievable moment where witchunters let their prey go did not happen.

“Why would you do this?” Zelda challenged.

“Do what?”

“Not kill them.”

“Why would you think that Missus Spellman?” The Mysterious Stranger said, surprising Zelda that he knew her name. But she was more confused by his tone.  
It sounded almost...respectful.

“Because your witchunters. Your kind has hunted us in the name of the Church of the False God since always.”

At Zelda’s words the group of hunters all bristled up and took a step forward at hearing that insult.

The Stranger raised his hand and that made them stop before they could attack. Like trained dogs they moved as one and back to their original positions.

“New Church. New rules.” The Stranger said and handed Sabrina a small book that said ‘Regulus Regales’.

“You come to my door and tell me that after countless millennia you no longer follow your most basic creed and you are now witchunters who do not kill witches on sight. I find that hard to believe!” Zelda said.

“I come to your door. And see a coven of witches who after countless millennia they no longer follow their most basic tenant of serving the devil. Isn’t that also hard to believe.”

“I concede your point.” Zelda said after a moment to gather her thoughts.

“Thank you. And pardon me, I should have said ‘most of you’ instead.” The Stranger said and looked at Mambo Marie, who was a Catholic Witch.

Who looked back at the Stranger in confusion and half recognition.

“Legba? Dis dat you?”

“I no be Legba shista. Legda iz an olld man. I no be olld.” The Mysterious Stranger said in the dialect and accent similar to that of Marie.

“Weel dhen. What you be dhen man?” Marie said teasingly.

“Whatever survived.” The Stranger said, switching back to his regular tone of voice.

“Survived what?” Sabrina asked.

At that moment every clock that could started chiming away. Looking at them, the witches, mortals and hunters saw that the clocks where running backwards.

“That. Time is being distorted, the walls of reality are crumbling. Soon all reality will be impacted. We must discuss this turn of events. And perhaps even reach an ‘understanding’.” The Stranger replied.

“Give us a moment to convene.” Zelda said and shut the door in the Stranger’s face.  
The Stranger for his part was not angry, but more amused. He even gave a light chuckle, much to his follower’s confusion.

“You will tell us exactly what happened with the hunters!” Zelda said to the trio and they explained their story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been stumbling naked and drunk around the woods will the encountered and old church high in the mountains. The reason for that was that the sound of church bells was heard in an area of the forest that they never where heard before, so curiously they followed it to its source.

Before they knew it the hunters had surrounded them, appearing from seemingly everywhere, tying theme up, they took them before the Mysterious Stranger.

“Why are you here?” He asked

“Like it matters to you scum!” Mania spat out.

“Why do you call me that if you do not know me or have never met me before?”

“Because we know what you are! You are all servants of the False God!”

“And?”

“And witchunters always come to kill every witch they see!” Pan said, trying to sound defiant, while Melvin remained silent.

“You had dealings with witchunters before.” The Stranger stated.

“Yes!”

“Helmets off.” The stranger said to his troops

“Was he one of the hunters that you fought before?” The Stranger gestured to one of the hunters

“No.”

“What about her?”

“No.”

And so on and so on it went till the question was asked in regards to every hunter that followed him.

“So none of my boys or girls attacked you before.”

“Y-Yes.”

“So there’s no reason for us to be hostile.”

This stuns them into silence. The inebriated trio did not know how to respond to this.

“Besides, even if we were as bad as the previous clan. Witchunters hunt satanic witches, your coven isn’t one anymore, right?”

“Y-yes.”

“There you have it. Come on, we’ll take you back to the Academy. Please inform your elders about this development. And if they have any questions here’s my contact info.”

Xxxxxx The story ended there and then xxxxx

At that Zelda opened the door once more and looked the stranger straight in the eye.

“We need some time to process this. May be resume this meeting tomorrow?”

“Certainly. If you have any questions feel free to contact me.” The Stranger said and....handed her a business card that had no name but a phone number and an address that read: ‘Follow the Northern Star until you hear the bells’, before turning around and leaving.

After that a very long meeting was held amongst the coven in order to discuss their next course of action.

“Maybe we should try a different approach. I mean it doesn’t look like those fellows are hostile.” Hilda suggest.

“And what do you suggest we do?” Ambrose asked.

“We could sent a peace offering. That angel that we have stored at Dorian’s.” Sabrina suggested.

“It’s a long shot, but If that makes peace possible then we’ll try it.” Sabrina added.

“And whose going to take the angel to them? Who’s going to be crazy enough to willingly go to a stronghold of multiple hunter clans?”

“I’ll go.” Sabrina said and stood up.

“I’m coming with you.” Harvey said immediately.

“Us too!” Theo said and Robin stood up, along with Roz, who despite the awkward situation they were in was not about to abandon Sabrina when things got hard.

“Might I suggest you first go and announce are intent. I mean it may look better then turning up with a beaten, bound and gagged angel.” Hilda suggested and that was the plan they adopted.

Tomorrow the Fright Squad made their way through the woods to announce their intentions.

They were wandering aimlessly amongst the trees and hills, then they heard it

Bells.

Bells ringing from atop the hills of Greendale.

Despite the fear they felt as they followed the sound of bells, they continued on till they reached the place where the bells where ringing.  
The closer she got the more cold things became for Sabrina, Roz, Theo and Robin.

“This chill cuts to the bone. How come your not trembling?” Theo asked Harvey.

“I think it’s my ancestors fault. They I have some kind of immunity to whatever chill that.....thing emits.” Harvey replied with shame for his own person.

Sabrina gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and Roz, Theo and Robin did not miss how Harvey accepted the gesture in full.

“It’s kind of funny how the Apocalypse is near once more and yet the romantic drama is on everyone’s mind.” Robin whispered to Theo.

“End of the World is done to death. The romance is where the spice is nice.” Theo whispered back and the two shared a giggle.  
But their joy was short lived, for they reached the destination.

It was an old stone church, one that Sabrina never knew existed in these hills.  
And there, pulling on an old chain, was The Stranger.

“Well then, I can hear your heartbeats, smell your breaths. But I can’t see you. So why not step into the light?” The Stranger invited as he finished ringing the bells and moved from torch to torch, lighting them up. He kept moving through various sources of light, ensuring that not a speck of darkness remained near him

“We’ve talked amongst ourselves and if your offer is genuine, which it seem to be, then we would like to try to reach an ‘understanding’ between our two factions. And as a show of goodwill we....we have an angel as our prisoner. He is the last survivor from the attack of the Order of the Innocent. We would like to return it to you.”

“Keep him. He deserves his fate.” The Stranger replied and the other witchunter nodded at that sentence.

“What? But he’s an angel, isn’t he one of your own?”

“Yes. He was one of us, one who was supposed to protect the innocent and vanquish the wicked and offer deliverance and salvation. But he came here to slaughter both innocent and evil alike, he then offered salvation and a chance to repudiate the devil, and to those that said yes he killed them anyway. There is no light in him, there is good. He may have been once an angel, but he is just another fallen one now, like the Morningstar before him.” The Stranger replied continuing his work

“Who are you?” Sabrina asked him. At that the Stranger stopped and with his back towards her. As if he could not bear to face her, as if he was ashamed of what he was about to say, he replied with:

“I am the Whip and Rod. I am the wrath, the wind, the Bringer of Storms. I am the Scourge of God. And I say to you all, the End Times have come, the wicked gather, the virtuos must all band together. Mortal, witch, demon or angel, it matters not for the Darkest Night is upon us and we must unite or perish. For the Darkness from before creation is returning. All that matters is this world not fall anything else......is silence.” The Scourge said, his voice losing some of his strength at that part.

The Scourge then turned to the group and looked at Harvey and Sabrina.

“Fill your heart with love and from it a fire that shall vanquish will emerged, even from a broken blade. And know that at the end of it all, it matters not how or why, only that victory is brought forth.” The Scourge said towards Harvey.

He then turned towards Sabrina.  
“There can be no more falsehoods, no more ‘surprises’. For without them there is no trust and with no trust no unity. Now leave, night is falling and it is dark and full of terrors.” The Stranger said and turned away.

It was clear that that was all they were going to get for now. And the meeting seemed to be productive, so they left. But both Sabrina and Harvey felt more burdened than ever before, they both knew what the messages must mean for both of them.

As they did leave the Scourge went to prepare his sleeping quarters, only a simple patch of ground where his sleeping bag lay, but he made sure that when he slept it could be surrounded by light. The Scourge knew of the monster in the Darkness and ever since then he could not sleep a single night without light surrounding him.

Before he went to bed there came Salem, who up until now kept himself hidden away in case he was needed, and approached the Scourge.

And without hesitation or fear jumped on the Wrath of God and...rubbed himself across the Scourge’s legs in a friendly manner.  
“You recognize me? Don’t you my friend?” The Scourge said and kneeled to pet Salem.  
MIAU.

“No. Please do not reveal it. I would like to be remembered as the man I once was, not the beast that I have now become. Please keep my secret.”

Miau.

“Yes. I know that makes me a hypocrite. But it matters not, all that matters is we win the coming war. My own person matters not in the grand scheme of things.”

Miau.

“It....it is too late for me my old friend. But not for the others. Go and watch over them. Go and be happy.” 

Salem hesitated in leaving, he was a simple and loyal soul who stood by the people he liked.

So slowly and hesitantly Salem left, but he would be back. Cats where notoriously stubborn.

“Of all of the reckless things done in this Cursed Town, for once your shenanigans have brought forth hope for the future. Perhaps there are not coincidences in life.” The Scourge of God said before he tried to get some sleep.

But the darkness was falling and even a The Whip and Rod of Heaven had trouble closing his eyes with the Dark Ones near.

Xxxxxxxxx Spellman Home xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“He said to keep the angel?” Zelda said after hearing Sabrina’s report.  
“Yes. And then when I asked him who he was he said that he was the Scourge of God-”

“Well, I see that After Attila, Genghis and the Black Death, the False God sent and angel this time to commit his genocides.” Zelda said with a scoff, cutting Sabrina off.

“That’s beside the point. Look, aunties he said what he was, but he didn’t say his name. And he said it with...I think it was shame in his voice, and he had his back turn to us, what does that mean?” Sabrina asked.

“Oh dear. I think that it’s highly likely that he didn’t want to be chosen as the Scourge of God.”

“Who would be?” Ambrose said, not surprised by that.

“What my sister means is that he probably became what he was out of desperation. He probably was pushed into a corner and when that happens, well.....you do anything and everything to survive and some people....some who survive such horrible things they become things that makes monsters afraid.” Zelda explained.

“Wait, then....he’s a victim?” Sabrina said, her voice filled with compassion now for the one that made her blood run cold not so long ago.

“Whether he is or this is just an elaborate act is of no importance. What’s important is what our next move is. I’ve gone over this ‘Regulum Regalia’ of his and it’s basically a book of law. The gist of it is that legally witches and mortals are equal in the eyes of the law and that all disputes are to be settled in court instead of with violence.” Zelda added.

“Well that’s a good thing, right?” Sabrina said.

“It’s a noble intent. Whether it can be accomplished we’ll see. For now let’s take this one step at a time.” Zelda said and then Sabrina was reminded by what the Scourge said to her.

And she realized that she needed to come clean about the whole two Sabrinas thing. And she had every intention of doing so.

Tomorrow that is!

“Did you get all that?” Sabrina said to her pocked mirror compact to Queen Sabrina. They had been transmitting live ever since

“Yeah. Crazy stuff. So are you gonna make your move or wait until Harvey and Roz go sower even more?” Queen Sabrina asked.

“What!? Not that, the End Times, the Scourge of God and all that.”

“Oh that’s just a sideshow. The juicy stuff is love triangle. It’s the best for dramatic moments!” Queen Sabrina said as Greendale Sabrina cut her off with a scoff and entered her room.

Where Nick Scratch was.

Nick was back and so was Prudence.

It appeared that Sabrina was right about love triangles and dramatic moments. After all, who could argue with a Queen and win?


	3. Chapter 3

"Chapter Thirty-One: The Weird One"

“You can’t be serious! Peace!? Peace between mortals and witches?! Do you have any idea how many mortals have been killed by witches?” One the witchunter clans challenged.

“Do you have any idea how many witches have been killed by mortals?” The Mysterious Stranger asked this gathering of Light Worshipping Leaders.  
They were all clan heads of the various witchunter- demon slayer clans and had been brought here by news of a portal opening and from it a being of divine power appearing on Earth for the first time since the death of the Nazarene.

“Witches kill mortals, mortals kill witches and when either one of the two are eliminated then witches kill witches and mortals kill mortals, only stopping till there’s too few people for that, and then the cycle repeats. This means that the reason for the struggle is that it’s within our nature. Humans love a good fight, but I ask you this does it need be to the death? Could not we simply gather, battle, then go back home and prepare for the next one? Would that be so bad? To not have to fear that death is around the next corner, that today may be your last, to not sleep with a gun under your pillows. Would that be so bad?” The Stranger asked.

“But what about all the crimes they have committed!? Witches and Warlocks are taught from birth that it’s okay to murder, kill, steal, with impunity, that doing those things are as natural as breathing or eating! ” One of the clan leaders pointed out.

“There are those amongst the witches that consider these things as horrible as you consider them to be. What we need to do is ally with those that think like us, and strike down those that would hold up the old ways. Would that not be enough?” The Mysterious Stranger asked and a round of murmur washed all over the gathered clan heads.

Finally the most senior of them stood up, tapped his cane to silence the crowd and then spoke.  
“Mighty one. Your words are beautiful, but in this world strength trumps all, if you show us that you have the strength to bring victory then we will obey your commands. Prove to us that you have the will and skill necessary and we will bow to you and declare you the only autocrat of the church and all its domains.” At that a serious of positive murmurs were heard.

“A chance is all I ask. I leave now for Greendale to vanquish the wicked and protect this land, for I know of the-“

“We disagree. Even if you prove worthy, even if your path is the wisest of truth. We will not let wisdom or truth stand in our way. For that is not our altar, we do not worship the altar of truth and wisdom, but that of God. We will never accept you.” The Bishop that lead a mixture of conservative and liberal factions that opposed this new church and new way said out loud, with those that supported him nodding in protest.

“Do you think you will triumph by following your old path? Is there really no word or deed that can dissuade you from this?”

“Of course there isn’t!” The Leader said with the firm tone of someone who could not perceive that he is nothing else than absolutly right all the time about everything and anything.

“You may dream about it.” The Mysterious Stranger said and put the opposition to sleep with the sands in his pouch.  
But the Bishop blocked the attack with his holy powers.

“You have done enough harm heretic! Burn in holy fire!” The Bishop summoned the wrath of God and the Heavenly being was engulfed in fire.  
Then the light shone bright on the Bishop as God spoke and proclaimed him worthy to be his word and will on Earth.

That was the sight that greeted the Bishop.  
In his dreams from the sand as he and his followers all lay down on the room’s floor, trapped in their blissful prison made off dreams.

“Will they ever wake up?” One of Clan Heads asked as he saw that all those that declared they would never accept any change where all sleeping on the ground, a gentle smile on their faces.

“Only by true love’s kiss. There must be someone who they love unconditionally and who loves them back in order for it to work.”

“Then they will sleep forever. There is no place for love in closed hearts and minds like these.” The Clan Chieftain said as the sleeping ones where all carried away to a coma patient’s clinic where they would spend the rest of their days in blissful dreaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

At that very moment Harvey woke up from his dream. And he was pretty sure that it was not just a dream, but a vision of what happened when the Scourge descended into this world.

But why was he seeing it?

Roz was the one that could see the future, why him? Or had it been the past?

At that very moment his window blew open, going to it Harvey saw that the clouds in the night sky had partially parted and the moonlight seem to shine on the hills near Greendale, the hills where the Old Church was.

At that moment, from across the darkness Harvey could hear the gentle chime of the church bells.

“I got the message.” He muttered to himself as he got dressed and made his way through the darkness, funny thing was that it was in fact near dawn.   
And at about 7 o clock, just as the sun was rising Harvey reached the Old Church, there the Scourge awaited him.

“You are late. Tomorrow you will be on time, now take a position and start mediating.” The Scourge said, his voice bartering no room for any counter argument, reluctantly Harvey took a vacant spot amongst the praying witchunters and he just stood there in as comfortable position as he could get and just....did nothing.

Then a feeling washed over him, reaching into his jacket, the pulled out that broken sword handle like piece of metal and actin on instinct he placed it before him, closed his eyes and just emptied his mind.

“There are two ways of attaining power. The path of fire and of water. By becoming fire you can withstand the fury of the flames, or you can become water, cold and comforting. The Path of Night is that of Fire that allows them magic, they become an unstoppable storm. The Path of Light is that of water, calm, harmonious and cold, with it no matter how bright the hellfire burns, you can douse any of its flames. You can also use it to forge yourself enough to create your own inner fire, born from your inner light. The Holy Fire that shines brighter than hellfire, but remember that hellfire burns stronger.” The Scourge told the praying/ meditating hunters.

“So which path is stronger?” Harvey asked.

“They are but tools. It all depends on the one walking the paths. In this life you will find saints that can vanquish a thousand demons and demons that will set a thousand saints to flee. It all depends on skill, will and just how far along the path are you willing to walk. Now empty your mind, find your calmest place and then when you reach harmony fill your hearts with love. Love that can born kindles in even the deepest abyss, that can become a roaring flame. Calm your soul till you bring the coldness of winter that can vanquish any hellfire. That is the sign of any true wielder of light. Bring the wind, call the rain, the storm, hurricane and blizzard, for winter comes after the scorch and before spring.”

Harvey heard the Scourge say, he thought it was silly, not the idea itself for he’d seen enough impossible things these past two years, but rather his presence here. What could he possible achieve?

“Santa Maria!” Harvey heard one of the witchunters exclaim.

Opening his eyes Harvey noticed that their breaths where visible now. Not surprising considering the Scourge’s presence, since he seemed to chill everyone to the bone.  
But you could always feel the chill’s place of origin, and this time it didn’t felt like it came from the Scourge.

In fact Harvey could not feel from where it came from.

And then Harvey noticed that when he exhaled his breath was not visible.

Realization struck Harvey. And that namely this chill was not created by the Scourge, rather it....it came from Harvey.

All around him the witchunters gazed in wonder as Harvey had created that chill, that bone freezing chill that send shiver down the spine of demons and witches.  
How he was the only one out of the lot of witchunter clans that could.

That he was the only one like the Scourge.

Panic overwhelmed, Harvey got up and ran away from the group. The witchunters parted to give him way, all had religious zeal in their eyes as they praised the heavens for witnessing this. Abandoning behind the sword handle.

“Run, walk, crawl, it matters not. All roads lead to the same end.” The Scourge said as he picked up the discarded blade.

“No matter how much we’d wish it wasn’t so.” The Scourge lamented as he gazed at the sky in contemplation and regret for what he had to do. Innocence was always the first thing to be tarnished on the path to survival.

Harvey then once more woke up in his bed, sweating hard, frightened beyond belief.

“You can do this as many times as you want, but the results will be the same.” 

Upon hearing that voice Harvey jumped out of his bed and instead of finding himself on the floor of his room, he was now in a strange white room, brightly lit, though there was no source of light to be found.

“What....what...I’m....I’m dreaming aren’t I?” Harvey asked.

“Yes, this is an advanced version of how prophets, battle saints and champions are trained, here in a dream time passes by differently. Before, you joined us in a collective training dream and now it’s time for a solo focused training session.” The Scourge said and the white room changed into a torch lit cave, whose floor was decorated by three circles, each in the middle of the other and each circle was half the size of its bigger brethren that engulfed it.

“This is a training circles ground, each circle represents the amount of gaps in your knowledge, from pupil, to learned, to master you will follow this path, with each step forward the unknown world that you inhabit will become smaller and smaller, until you reached the last circle, where only the truly elusive secrets lay undiscovered and from there on you will be able to take apprentices of your own.” The Scourge said to him and moved to the first and biggest circle.

“I’m not doing this! I thought that it might be useful, but....but I can’t, I’m no hunter, no killer! I’m not you!” Harvey said to the Scourge.

“I wish that it was so. But we do not have the luxury of such a choice.” The Scourge countered.

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TELLING ME WHAT DO TO!” Harvey said and moved to run past the Scourge, but the Arch Angel of Devastation jumped with his wings high in front of Harvey and punched him in the chest to hard that Harvey flew ten feet back, outside the first circle.

“How disappointing, you are even more weak than what I remembered.’’ The Scourge said and moved to walk away.

Then he heard it, a hiss of fire, then the Scourge saw his shadow dancing from a flame’s light, turning to the source of it and found that Harvey now stood up bathed in holy light. His ancestors powers where awakening as pure anger, hate and an unbound hunger to triumph over the Scourge was present in his eyes.

“Let us begin.” The Scourge said and stood in front of the first circle as Harvey charged him and this time got past the Scourge’s punch by coping it and countering it, the counter blow send the Scourge realign into the first and biggest of the three circles.

What followed was an seemingly endless struggle, where the Scourge brought out every trick, every prayer, holy weapon, purification ritual, holy light summons, counter spell of ‘turn undead and or creature’. Every secret, every strength, every means of war that was known and mastered by him was used against Harvey.  
Who at first was beaten back by it, but eventually he learned them, copied them and pushed back the Scourge.

And their struggle continued in the dream world, by the end of it Harvey had spent what felt like months, years, if not a lifetime fighting the Scourge, till finally in their last duel the Scourge fell to his knees as Harvey stood over him.

“You lose.” Harvey said to the Scourge.

“Did I?” The Scourge asked and at that realization struck Harvey, he looked around and saw that they were now standing inside the third and smallest circle and that Harvey managed to beat him here by learning and using every secret the Arch Angel had.

“Congratulations on finishing your apprenticeship, you now know all my knowledge and power.”

“You....you tricked me!”

“And because of it you will live, your friends will live, she will live! You are no longer a weakling, a chicken shit that no one takes seriously. So stop acting like one, wake up already and smell the coffee Kinkle.” The Scourge said as in that moment Harvey’s eyes opened and he found himself awake.

Only this time he bolted to the nearest book, opened it and saw that he could read the letters on it.

This was not a dream, he had escaped that nightmare. And....and he had to become a vicious warrior in order to do so.

The impact of the Scourge’s deception and of the feeling that Harvey lost a part of himself was weighing on his soul, feeling the need to do something, anything like the old Harvey used to he move towards his computer and booted it up.

“Password....I...I don’t remember my password.” Harvey said in dismay, he had been stuck in that nightmare for a very, very long time and staring at that screen that asked him to fill a blank space that he knew he couldn’t fill anymore was a reminder that the past was gone and that things would never be the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Spellman home xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Prudence said and walked out of the room.

“So, your back. Guess it means that shit is really about to hit the fan. After all, you never seemed happy when things where peaceful and quiet.” Sabrina said awkwardly towards him.

“You know me, break the rules just for the fun of it.” Nick said to her with half apprehension and half his usual charming smirk.  
“So, you and Prudence?” She asked.

“Yeah, I mean...we both went through a lot of pain. It...it helps when you have someone who also...also has scars on their soul.”   
“Sorry I couldn’t heal them.”

“Sorry that I didn’t let you try.” Nick said as an awkward silence envelope them, the two them leaned forward into a kiss that set their lips on fire.

Burning fire, unstoppable fire, fire that only left nothing but ash on the wind. At that realization Sabrina stopped.

“N-no!” She says to a stunned Nick.

“No?” Nick said in disbelief.

“Nick, I forgive you for how you behaved and I am sorry for what you suffered because of me. But no, just no! Not again, not anymore!” Sabrina told him.

“What, why?”

“Because it hurt Nick.”

“I wasn’t in my right mind!”

“Not that, the fact that you just can’t stand the quiet and I like it.” Sabrina said to him as Nick felt like he had been struck by a bold of lighting.

“When you left with Prudence, did you, would you....if Prudence wasn’t going to hunt Blackwood, if someone else would have done that, or something other that’s dengarous, would you have gone with them?” Sabrina asked him as Nick started to feel his heart break and for the first time he felt like it was all his fault.

“I.....I like my life Sabrina. I like to feel each that I’m alive. When we went to the movies, the carnival, the milkshakes, I ....I enjoyed myself discovering that side of you. The first time, the second and third....well.....I would have preferred a wild party, an orgy, a dangerous country or a hard spell. Anything.....that...that wasn’t so mundane, so.”

“So mortal.” Sabrina finished the sentence that Nick hesitated to do so.

“I live in both worlds Nick, and it’s clear which one you want to be in. And I don’t want to cause you any pain or sadness, cause it’s clear that you won’t be happy in anything but the witch world.” Sabrina replied.

“And you just can’t be happy unless you’re in both. Half in one, half in each, but not fully committed to either.” At that Nick gave a bitter laugh, but at the same time he felt a weight go off his shoulders.

“Yeah. You did say that I was a handful. Hey, hey, don’t be so glum. After all, I’m not worth it.” Sabrina said, partially acknowledging that being in a relationship with her was no pick-nick.  
“I said a lot of stupid stuff, didn’t I?” Nick said in self-deprecation.

“And I did a lot of stupid stuff.” Sabrina said, also in self-deprecation.

“Yeah, I can vouch for that. After all, I was one of them.” Nick said and they both shared a laugh that eased up the tension.

“Years ago I would have never imagined that I’d ever have fun doing all those mundane mortal things. I’d like to thank you for that Sabrina, for bringing me new joys, for the memories.” Nick told her.

“I’d like to also thank you Nick, for showing me the joys in the which world.” Sabrina said to them as the two embraced.

“We sure had fun times though, you and me, we were like fire and gasoline.” Sabrina told him.

“But any flame goes away....eventually.” Nick added as they broke the embrace.

Sabrina felt empty at that, oh how she wished she didn’t have to deal with all this romantic drama, to spend her time actually doing something meaningful. Like how her counter-part in hell was probably doing now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Restaurant at the end of the Universe xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a table Queen Sabrina was slicing through some venison on her plate.

“A while ago I would have been outraged to hear that this was a creature that was living free in the forest, that it had been murdered in the prime on its life and I wondered who would do something as cruel as this. What kind of man would be so monstrous?” She asked as he looked at the piece of venison.

“And now?” Her dinner guest, Gabriel, the Strength and Messenger of God asked.

“Now, now I say he’d probably be hungry or bored. Either way it’s embarrassing that I once was outraged by something as petty as that, considering our current circumstance.” Sabrina said and gestured to the outside window, where they could see time itself becoming to unravel.

“It’s good to know that a mature Mornigstar is on the throne. And don’t worry about that little issue with the fabric of reality, it’s all fixable, my faction’s concern is the Dark Gods and your plans for Hell, we would like for the contracts for souls to stop and the innocent that sold their souls and are in hell but wish to repent to be released to us.” Gabriel said.

“Donne. But you also have to stop any and all harassments, witches, mortals, those of different faiths, different preferences. Full one eighty, find something else to hate so you can unite your flock, something that’s worth hating.” Sabrina said and took a sip of wine.

“I think we can manage. The current crop of politicians are hateful enough for out purposes. There is however one issue that concerns me, our fallen brother has always been.....self-centered and selfish. Also, I am concerned about our newest nephew and for you niece.”

“That’s a more polite way of describing him than what he deserves, I know that the bastard is gonna stab me and my unborn little brother in the back if he gets the chance or if he’s bored or whatever, don’t worry, I beat him before, I can do it again.” Queen Sabrina said and at that Gabriel raised his wine glass and they shared a toast.

“I’ll bring the treaty paperwork tomorrow. Protocol dictates that a celebratory dinner be held on Earth. The Scourge will be our representative in this time.” Gabriel said, finished his wine, paid for his half of the meal and left.

Leaving Queen Sabrina all alone with her thoughts.

Alone again.

She just accomplished an incredible act of diplomacy, something that had never been done before in the history of creation and she was alone again.  
How she longed for her counter-parts life, where she actually had people to share it with. 

Xxxxx Hell xxxxxxxx

“What is the matter daughter? Why so distressed, is this not what you wanted?” Lucifer said to both Queen Sabrina as she retired to her chambers after returning from the dinner with Gabriel.

“Are trying to act as a parent? If so then stop, you never cared before, and you still don’t care now. You even said to my face that my throne is forfeit the moment my little brother is born and I doubt that even he is safe from you. Why should I listen to word you say?”

“Just because it’s in my best interest to misled you doesn’t mean that I cannot give good advice from time to time. And even though I am the King of liars , there is no reason for me not speak the truth from time to time. I see that you yearn for your mortal life. Or rather is it one particular mortal that you yearn for?”

“Harvey and I broke up. It wasn’t meant to be.” Queen Sabrina quickly shot that down.

“Good, impressive for your first try. But I can see through your lies child. For I am the Prince of Liars. You broke up because I manipulated you two into doing so, because I forced you. Do you remember what I said to you? That the mortal belongs to you. I was serious about that. He will never be absent from your heart....just as you will always be in his.” Satan whispered in her ear.

“I can live with being jus friends with him.” 

“Even after the kiss failed? Oh yes, I know of Aphrodite rejecting the offering. Deep down you know that my liar’s tongue speaks the truth. And here is another truth for your child, you want power so as to share it with your closest. And what can be more close to you than the one that has a permanent place in your heart.” Satan whispered in her ear and Queen Sabrina could not deny his words or even want to.

“I...I could never do that to Roz. I’d be more than happy to-“

“Be forced to watch as another shares his bed and his life. You know that it will not last, your friend the Seer and the Boy will break up. You approved of them because Roz is your friend, so in a way you still had something that tied you to his heart. In a way he is still yours. Can you stand by as another who is not one such tastes his lips, caresses his hand.....Bear his children?” At the last part Sabrina seem to change her demeanour.

Satan could feel the burning jealousy inside of her, the possessiveness and selfishness that was common of all that belonged to the which world, his greatest tool for enslaving them.

“And consider this, when he dies he will go to heaven and you will never see him ever again. Nor he would see you. Can you really say that he would call his afterlife paradise if he cannot be with his precious ‘friend’ Sabrina?” Satan now felt how she was close to the tipping point, to giving into her more selfish desires.

“I...I am Queen of Hell....I...”

“Are without a consort. All Queens have had one, some were husband, others where advisers or friends, but all Queens had someone to share the burden with. Or you could be like me, I have nor want anyone at my side.” 

That seemed to be the final straw. At being compared with him any doubt Queen Sabrina had was dispelled as she angrily glared at Lucifer. And the Devil smiled for he knew that he had her now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Greendale xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvey had had enough of other people deciding for him, his dad, the Scourge, even Sabrina and Tommy actually did things that affected his life and didn’t even ask him.  
So for once her decide to take matters into his own hands. That was why he was in front of Roz’s house and upon letting him in, her father seem to be giving him a sympathetic look. This was bad a bad omen for Harvey.  
He and Roz where sitting at her kitchen table along, with an unbearable silence between them.

“You’re bored of me.” Harvey said to her, not in an accuser’s tone of voice, but rather as a matter of fact.

“No! I just, all my life I was average, I was part of the crowd and now I’m part of the popular clique and it was nice! It was nice hanging out with the people everyone wanted to hang out with.” Roz defended herself.

“I can understand that. I can also understand why you didn’t want me along.”

‘Harvey, I didn’t-“

“No, no. I mean I’m boring. And I’m not blaming you I mean me with his head in the clouds in comics and wanting to keep living there as an artist. I was immature for a long time, but Roz, I can do better. I can be exciting, I can live in the real world and be the guy that you deserve. I’m....not the same man I was before, so I came here to talk to you, clear the air out and start over. So, you want to get milkshakes at Dr Cerberus?” Harvey said, referencing the period where they transitioned from friends to lovers.

“No.” Roz said there and then and Harvey felt like the sky collapsed on his head.

“W-wha...if you can’t do it now, I understand, we can go anoth-“ “Harvey, that’s not what I mean. I can’t go with you today, tomorrow or the day after.”

“Roz....it’s not that big a deal, we can move over this, move past this.” Harvey said as he realized what was going on.

“That spark that we had, it’s gone....you know it is, I know it is....by now we’re spending more time with other people than with each other.” Roz said as her voice was also starting to become filled with pain.

“May I ask what I did wrong?” Harvey said to her.

“Nothing, can I ask what I did wrong?” Roz also asked.

“Nothing, so neither of us did anything to kill the relationship, but both of us can feel it. So, this is the ‘high school romance’ thing.” Harvey lamented.

“And high school’s end is coming up. Shit, now both of us are gonna have to worry about dates to the homecoming prom.” Roz said and at that they both shared a tear filled giggle.

“Roz, if you ever need any help or you’re with a guy that you need help to break things of with, just give me a call and I’ll be there.” Harvey told her and Roz nodded.

“Same. Do you want to, you know, have one last one for the road.” Roz said and gestured to her bedroom with hopeful eyes.

“Sorry, don’t have enough energy. I spent most of it sparring with the Scourge. The crazy bastard tricked me into learning his fighting style.” Harvey said as he got up from the kitchen table.  
“What?”  
“Long story. He basically duped me into becoming his apprentice. Pass the word around would you.” Harvey said with an air of melancholy and surprising maturity around him.

“S-sure. You okay?”

“‘I will be, I will be.” Harvey said as he and Roz shared one last hug, before he left the house.

“I will be.” Harvey said to himself as he reached for the inside of his pocket and pulled out the small jewel case that contained his mother’s diamond ring with which he had intended to propose just now.  
This was the second time that things where ended by a woman that he though he would spend the rest of his life with.

“I will be....eventually.” Harvey said and put it back inside his pocket as he made his way back to....to wherever his feet would take him.

Which was right in front of a blazing inferno of hellfire that Harvey recognized as teleportation magic.

As Queen Sabrina appears before him in a fiery chariot and then kidnaps him to hell.

“Brina?” Harvey asked in confusion upon seeing this.

“Oh, how I’ve missed hearing that.” Sabrina runs forward, kissing Harvey. He is at first shocked, then he returns the kiss. As Sabrina teleports them to hell.  
“What’s going on Brina?” Harvey asked her as he felt the flames envelop them.  
“I’m making our dreams come true.” She replies.

“Oh Brina, if you only knew what my dreams have been of late.” Harvey felt a tear threatening to emerge from his face. Once more with the drama, he honestly preferred the world ending scenarios, they were less painful.

As that happened, back in his temple, the Scourge felt a headache coming on as once more Sabrina was pulling one of her classic stunts.  
But even so, he took of one of his gloved gauntlets and noticed that his damaged skin was healing itself.

“It appears that my attempts to change the past are working then.” The Scourge said with a smile as the future dweller, who used Sabrina’s temporal shenanigans as a way to travel back to the past and change it, allowed himself a brief moment of respite before he returned his troubled gaze towards the coming Dark Gods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Thirty: The Uninvited

The Spellman house door was nearly pushed off its hinges from the intensity of the knock and when Zelda opened it she saw that it was that same gathering of Witchunter that followed the Scourge, she immediately gave out a sigh of exasperation upon seeing that most of them where carrying inebriated witches over their backs.

“Just put them on the floor like usual.” Zelda said to the young men that carried the witches in, this was the third time this week that this happened.

“Day in day out, one after the other carry the drunken witches home. I’m not a holy hunter, I’m a freaking uber driver!” One of the hunter grumbled.

“My dad always called me a crazed gunman, I kept telling them that I’m an assassin. One’s a profession and the other one’s mental sickness, never thought I’d miss being called that.” Another one grumbled as he also unloaded the drunken witch on the floor.

“Go ahead and get some rest. I have some business here.” The Scourge said to his followers, who bowed and hesitantly left their leader alone in the Spellman House.

“Missus Spellman, is there any way to keep them from sneaking into our territory for their drunken orgies? I am certain that there are plenty of more comfortable areas for such activities.” The Scourge said.

“I’m afraid no. You know witches, tell them something is off limits and that’s where they go, especially warlocks.” Zelda said as Hilda came from the kitchen with a tea set.

“I see. But why of all places a witchunter’s stronghold?” The Scourge asked.

“It’s the thrill of it. Also, the other reason is that you always take them home after they are all to liquored up to walk.” Hilda added with a giggle at the fact that witches where now using their mortal enemies as a taxi service when they were their most vulnerable.

“Interesting times indeed.” The Scourge moved to bow and leave, but Hilda stopped him by presenting a cup of tea. Hesitantly he agreed and sat down to have tea with them.

“This contains truth serum, there is no need for that, I have no reason to lie to you, so ask away any questions you may have.” The Scourge said, not taking a sip, but recognizing the fragrance.

The two sisters looked at each other before they looked back with an impressed smile at the Scourge.

“You’re one smart cookie. So how long has it been since you where human?” Zelda asked.

“What makes you say that?”

“The potion was made to be hidden from magical beings, but not from humans. So you were once one.” Hilda said with a grin.

At that the Scourge laughed in apprehension to their cleverness.

“Not so long ago really, less than a year. As for how and why, well the monsters just kept coming and I kept surviving. Eventually I crippled enough foes that I was given the rank of Scourge for my ‘accomplishments.’” The Scourge said in sadness.

“So the rumors where true.” Prudence’s voice was heard from the top of the stairs as he, followed by Sabrina and Nick came down it.

“You really did cut a deal with Heaven.” Prudence said to the two sisters, before she gave a nod of approval. It may have been immoral and disrespectful to all the witches that were murdered by God, but it was the smart thing to do, allying with the strongest faction.

“And why are you here then?” Nick said in defiance to the Scourge, he did so not out of bravery but of fear of the Arch Angel, so he made himself appear to be more fierce than he was, hoping to avoid a confrontation through intimidation.

In the past this hostile front would actually have triggered a hostile situation, but that was then and this is now.

“Delivering the latest batch of drunks.” The Scourge gestured to the inebriated witches on the ground.

“And to ask ‘chicken of sea bass’.”

“What?” Sabrina asked.

“There’s going to be a commemorative feast. The Queen of Hell was signed a treaty with heaven, and we must celebrate with a party.”

“What treaty?” Zelda asked the Scourge.

“The end of the war between heaven and hell and the new alliance against the return of the Dark Gods.” The Scourge replied.

“YES!!!!” Sabrina did a fist bump there and then that caused the whole room to luck at her strangely.

“Here we go again.” The Scourge said there and then and Sabrina freezed immediately at those words. Why did they give her such a rotten feeling in her gut.  
“I require some fresh air.”  
The Scourge then picked himself up and moved to leave the room, but the minute he exited the house a spell erupted and he was trapped by mystical chains.

“Now! KILL! KILL THE SLAVE OF THE FALSE GOD!” A familiar voice shouted as the Scourge looked at the witches and warlocks that appeared all around him from their hidden positions.

“It would be preferable for you to release me so you would not have to face retribution.” The Scourge calmly said.

“We have nothing to fear from you slave of the False God!” The familiar voice said.

“But you all, especially your leader, have everything to fear from her.” The Scourge gestured behind him as Sabrina came through the door and unleashed a wave of pure magic, fuelled by a most hated rage.

Rage that there where people like these that voluntarily followed Blackwood.

Rage that when those from the other side came that wanted peace, this was their reception from her many of her own kind.

But above all she felt a rage of purest hatred to the Judas Boys and their leader for attacking the Scourge. But why she felt most outraged by that she did not know.

“Wait!” The Scourge said and gently grasped Sabrina’s shoulder, preventing the young witch from turning the Judas Boys and their leader into a red smear on the ground.

“Why? They wanted to kill you! I want them punished for that!”

“Ask me.” The Scourge replied.

“What?”

“Ask me if I want your aide in punishing them.”

“Huh?” Sabrina said to the Scourge as she looked at him in confusion.

“Please.” The Avatar for the Wrath of God said in a begging voice, that and not his icy aura or his fiery sword or his army of witchunters was enough to stop Sabrina Spellman. But that voice and strangely gently posture and gaze was enough o stop the unstoppable.

“Do you want me to help you?” Sabrina asked with guilt in her voice, she just now remembered that most of her most horrendous failure came because she did the deed without asking if the person in question wanted such help.

How could she have done something like that to others?

How could she have done that to Harvey?

She asked herself in melancholy.

“Yes, I would like your help in punishing them.” The Scourge said and walked to the Judas boys and their leader.

And then he produced 10 yellow cards and gave threw each of them to the feet of the downed followers of Blackwood.  
Each flag had the number 350 on them.

“Yellow flag. You get them for attempted but failed murder, drive to madness or crippling of someone. And the number is the amount of people whose live would have been affected by my death. My hunters, the witches of Greendale, the mortals. That number represents the ones that would have suffered as a consequence of your actions. The yellow flag will remain until that number disappears, you may make it got down by helping others. Each of you would have damned 350 souls, so you must help 350 people and do it all without hurting the innocent. If you do so again, you will receive a second yellow flag, which will upgrade yours to a red flag.” The Scourge told them.

“And then we face your wrath, Slave of the False God?” The leader hissed in hatred at him.

“No, you face her’s.” The Scourge gestured to Sabrina.

“That is of course if you want to assist me this way. I would not impose my will on you Miss Spellman.” The Scourge said in deference, his actions once more catching Sabrina off guard.

“I’m game with that. I always did like being the avenger for justice. “ Sabrina said with a grin as she then moved to the leader and removed the hood that hid her identity.

“Sister!” Prudence said and rushed to Agatha, who was the apparent leader of this group of Judas Boys and was still stricken with madness from Pan’s gaze.

Prudence gave one look back at the Scourge and then nodded her head in gratitude. A nod that meant she knew that such mercy was normally unheard of for those that dared attack the servants of the False God.

The Scourge then took his leave of them, but not before taking down their preference for the feast. And giving custody of the Judas Boys to Sabrina and her family.

“He can’t do it. I just realized something, he has that air of power and a promise of pain for those that face him. But he doesn’t have it, that aura of a killer. Oh my Satan! The Scourge of God! He’s innocent! This is getting more interesting with each passing day!” Nick said in delight at the exciting development that was going on in Greendale.

“Innocent?” Sabrina asked in confusion

“Well love, innocence is lost when you kill someone. Which means that for all he’s said and done, he hasn’t killed anyone yet. How can the Scourge of God be innocent?” Hilda added. 

At that Sabrina recalled what she knew about the Scourge. He was once mortal, he wanted peace, he was extremely patient with her and now...now she discovered that the Wrath of God had not killed a single soul!

“Curioser and curioser.” Sabrina said as she moved back to her room in order to prepare for the feast. As above the sky screeched from the tearing of time and space once more.

Thins where heating up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Hell, throne room xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Harvey broke the kiss and opened his eyes, he saw that their new surrounding was hell, namely that weird throne room from where they rescued Lilith.

Sabrina kept his hand firmly grasped in her own as she lead him past the demon court and to the throne room, with a wave of her hand the hand like chair modified itself and it turned into a couch of similar design.

Sabrina, in her Queen regalia, then patted the seat right next to her, Harvey hesitantly approached it, when he felt a bloodlust from one of the demons.

“No baptized mortal shall sit on the throne of hell!” One of the Higher Demons of Hell shouted and threw a fire spell at Harvey, that struck him true.

“HARVEY!” Sabrina said in shocked despair as she watched her one true love be enveloped in fire, only for the fire to dissipate.  
And there stood Harvey, his forearms over each other forming the shape of a cross, and the ring fingers on both hands touched the thumps in the same way that catholic priest used that hand gestured for praying and blessings., the palm of his hand turned towards his face, forming a sort of shield like shape around his body.

He had used this gesture to deflect and block the fire attack.

The whole court of hell, including Lucifer and Lilith, where shocked by this turn of events.

The High Demon of Hell then in a panic jumped through the air to trike at Harvey, Harvey then turned the palms on his hands from facing inside to the outside and from his strange cross arm gesture a light flashed for a moment, making the Higher Demon scream and fall down short of Harvey from the blast of Holy Light.

Harvey was now breathing heavily as the Higher Demon, who was now in a great amount of pain, got up and tried to slice Harvey’s face with his claws, Harvey bobbed and waved his lead like a boxer to avoid the slash and then Harvey delivered a kick with his forward leg right into the Higher Demon’s knee, breaking it.

The Higher Demon screeched in pain, the hell court where shocked, and Sabrina?

Sabrina relaxed, sat back and enjoyed the show while tacking a snack.

The Higher Demon roared in defiance and tried to slash again, but Harvey caught the slashing arm with his right hand, and used it to pull the Higher Demon into a left power gazelle hook jab that actually broke the Demon’s jaw, Harvey then twisted the slashing hand and dislodged it from its shoulder before kicking the demon down the stairs.

“A-are you okay? Sorry! I didn’t meant to break you knee, or your jaw, or your ribs, but I couldn’t help with the arm thing!” Harvey said in sincere apology to the in agony Higher Demon, who was screeching from horrendous pain on the floor.

The Hell court was silent as Harvey raised his gaze to look at them, many averted it from the newfound fear they felt from this ‘beast’, for few could call such savagery the work of a man.

Seeing that horrified look and coming to terms with the fact that he just used the teachings from the Scourge, and that he may even be right, Harvey turned to Sabrina and waited for her horrified reaction.

The woman he loved was...casually sipping wine from a cup and munching on grapes and the moment he looked at her, she smiled and applauded.

“Remove that pile of flesh from the court, I shall deal with him latter. Also this event has tired me greatly, so I shall retire early today. Unless of course anyone has issues with me? Or the company I keep?” Queen Sabrina asked and none answered her, they all bowed as she descended the steps from the throne and Harvey hesitantly, but surely followed behind her.

Lucifer noticed that Harvey wanted to speak up in defense of the Demon that just tried to kill him, but remained silent. In his eyes was the gaze of a man who knew that a cruel punishment was needed in this instance, but he did not have the stomach to do it himself. So he accepted that this time Sabrina did the right call and he kept silent.

“You forget yourself Harvey.”  
At Sabrina’s words, Harvey stopped dead in his tracks, shocked and confused at what witch custom he inadvertably insulted with his mortal ways.

“Your place is besides me, not in front and certainly not behind me. I command it.” Queen Sabrina said with a teasing grin, that did manage to make Harvey more comfortable and he, more surely, came to walk besides her as an equal as she possessively gripped his left forearm.

They walked pass the hellish court, who bowed as they left the room.

“An outside force with no ties but to herself, someone who will be completely loyal to her. Very clever of our queen.” Beelzebub said and many other demons agreed. He was once Sabrina’s harshest critic, but now he was quickly becoming not just her supporter, but the leader of the Sabrina Faction in the court.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Lilith said teasingly to Lucifer.

“That was the Shield of Raphael and the Fury of Gabriel, then he followed up with Savate and Jeet-Kun-Do moves. Who taught this mortal the secrets and fighting style of the Arch Angels?” Lucifer said in anger, this changed his plans greatly.

He originally manipulated his daughter into brining the mortal down here as a way to threaten her with harm to his person and as a way to manipulate her into throwing away her mortal heart.

But this?

This complicated things, for the mortal now showed that he could actually stand by Sabrina’s side and not only not be a burden, but also aide her and even curve her more foolish impulses.

And Sabrina in turn curved his stupid gentle heart and became the cruel steel, when such things where needed!

xxxxxxx  
The witch and the witchunter walked until they reached her private chambers. And when there was just the two of them Sabrina immediately hugged him like crazy.

“You have no idea how happy this makes me! You’ve become so strong that I never have to worry about your safety! I don’t have to push you away anymore to keep you safe!” Queen Sabrina said as she then embraced him with all her might.

It felt so good to let go of the Queenly mask, to relax and just be herself, to just let herself go.

“I’m sorry for making you worry. I had no idea the burden you carried back when we were together.” Harvey said, his time trapped in the dream with the Scourge had tempered not just his fighting skills, but also his flaws of the soul. He was now more mature than before.

“It’s allright Harvey. I should have told you from the start. We both made a lot of screw ups. And sorry for appearing out of nowhere, but when I heard that you and Roz broke up, well. You know me, Heaven itself can’t stop me when I want something.”

“Yeah I know and I missed that about you.” Harvey said to her as the two lovers embraced, together again.

“Sabrina. That demon that tried to kill me, can you.....can you give it a chance to make up for his mistakes.” Harvey said, not bothering to ask her for mercy.

“The Queen of Hell must show no mercy or weakness. But, I could give the demon a change to redeem herself, after she is properly punished.” Sabrina said and looked at Harvey, offering her compromise on the issue.

“C-could you tell me in advance when she’s tortured so I can...I can plug my ears so as not to hear her screams.” Harvey said in hesitation.

“Certainly.” Queen Sabrina said in delight.

This new decision, this new way was a combination of Harvey’s innocent heart and Sabrina’s burning one filled with unstoppable fervor.  
A new way that punished those that betrayed her, but also gave them a shot to change if they really meant it.

Queen Sabrina now felt something that she hadn’t felt since coming to hell, she felt balanced.

Not too cruel, not too kind.  
Just right.

“Are you getting enough sleep?”

“Why do you ask that Harvey?”

“Well, from the amount of time you spend with me and the gang, you can’t be Queen of Hell during the day, so this must be a night gig.” Harvey deduced, to which Sabrina giggled in delight.

“Not quite. You’ll find out how I’m pulling this off at the Treaty Feast hosted by the Scourge.”

At that name, Harvey’s face fell from pain and anguish.

Sabrina caught on this immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked in concern.

“That....he....he...he....he wasn’t wrong.” Harvey said as the weight of all that happened caught up to him as he started crying there and then in Sabrina’s embrace.  
The damn had been broken and he laid all for her to hear and bear witness.

Harvey told her about the dreams, about how the same power as the Scourge awoken inside of him.

How the Scourge trapped him in a dream.

Was it years, days, millennia? So much time had passed in that realm outside of real life that Harvey didn’t not know anymore. All he could say was how the Scourge kept him trapped there by force and Harvey had to fight a never ending battle against him to be free, which each clash he learned the strengths and weakness of all that the Scourge knew and in doing so he had been tricked by him into becoming his apprentice.

Into becoming like him.

“And can’t say that he was wrong. I would have been ash without his teachings now. I would still be the same immature hot headed fool that broke up with you, the same that wasted Roz’s time. I...I....don’t want to, but I feel close to it, close to becoming like he was. I am so afraid to go to sleep Sabrina. That I’ll be in another dream and when I wake up what’s left of me will be gone for good.” Harvey said with his head in her lap.

Sabrina stroke his hair as they sat on her bed.

“Shh, it’s okay babe. I can help you. I know a sleeping spell that will give you a protected dream. You’ll sleep untroubled and safe. And...and I’ll have word with him. Let’s see how that bully likes it when he’s up against the woman who defeated Lucifer multiple times.”

Sabrina said and Harvey nodded in agreement.

“C-an I ask a favor?”

“Anything. What do you want? Riches? Fame? A kingdom of your own to rule?” Sabrina asked ready and willing to give him the sun and the moon, literally, if Harvey asked.

“Can...can we go one day to Dr Cerberus or to the cinema like we used to. I know that we can’t go back to the way things where, but....but I missed the fun we had then. Cheap snacks, old popcorn..”

“And all the half without fizz soda that we want. I promise we’ll go as soon as I have some time off.” Sabrina said with joy as she whispered the sleeping spell.

“Great....It’s okay if we can reschedule if you...you can’t make it.....whatever and whenever is fine...as long as it’s... with you.” Harvey said between yawns as the sleep spell gripped him.

And then Sabrina lowered her face and kissed him, performing the finisher to the spell and giving Harvey untroubled sleep, that only Dream of the Endless could triumph over.

She then snapped her fingers and teleported them to Harvey’s house. She was not naive enough to let him alone in hell while she fixed this.  
Walking outside Harvey’s house, she put a ring of protection on it and then rang a bell

“Yes mistress?” The Bellhop dressed servant of hell said as he appeared next to her.

“Bring a gaggle of gargoyles to guard Harvey while he sleeps this night.”

“As you command my Queen. Since you will be busy now, for how long should I tell the court of hell that you will be indisposed?” The Bellhop asked.

“For as long as I command.”

At her reply the Bellhop smiled.

“You are beginning to think and act as a true Queen of Hell.”

“Not a Queen, but ‘The Queen.’” Sabrina said boastfully and that made the servant smile even more.  
The Bellhop did as the Queen wished, but life seldom obeys one’s wishes.

Harvey wished for sleep and Sabrina wished him safe, but as soon as the Bellhop left, Harvey was awoken from his slumber by the sound of gargoyles screaming in agony from being murdered.

Jumping out of bed, he left the house, not wanting his sleeping father to be caught in the crossfire, and made his way to where he heard the gargoyles die.

“It’s allright. You did good, now you get to rest.” He comforted the last still living gargoyle as it died with a smile on its face.  
Harvey then used every scrap of training that he knew to prepare himself for battle, he had a very good idea of what was happening.

“God is with you this night child. But you are not a hunter yet.” The voice of Lucifer who came to break Harvey and make him his puppet was heard from the darkness.  
Just before he walked up to Harvey. A grin of superiority on his face.

“You and my wayward daughter are finally in the grasp of Lucifer Morningstar, the Supreme Satan and true ruler of Hell.” Lucifer said to him.

“How’d you get the name Satan?” Harvey asked, trying to buy time for himself to think of a way out and to calm himself as every cell in his body was telling him to run and get Sabrina and find a way of doing so without letting the devil catch him.

“Actually, there’s a funny story behind that, you’re gonna love this, true story.” The Devil said in a friendly manner and walked towards Harvey and then gave a power punch straight to his balls.

Harvey, thanks to his training in the dream, managed to see this coming and sidestep the blow and even used the momentum to deliver a knee strike straight into Satan’s ball sack.

As the Devil reeled back from getting kicked in the balls by Sabrina’s boyfriend.  
That was something that you never thought you’d read today.

“Any last words before I turn you into a eunuch for that?” Lucifer asked angrily.

In that moment Harvey took his heart in his teeth, realizing that his only way to survive this was to fight it out and held his hand towards his house and concentrated hard.  
And just like how the Scourge taught him, the sword handle came flying towards him.

The moment it did so the handle sparked with power and revealed it’s true form.

It was a fiery sword! 

Lucifer’s eyes became wide from shock, for just now he realized that Harvey wasn’t being trained to be a hunter.  
He was trained to be an Arch Angel.

Summoning his own fiery sword, the two now stood against each other as Lucifer attacked and Harvey defended as he made his way towards Sabrina’s house.

“You’re weak boy!” Lucifer said as he was getting frustrated that he did not manage to win this duel in a single blow and Harvey was managing to defend against all his attacks so far.

“You cannot win this Satan. Strike me down and I will become more powerful than you can ever imagine. A single touch and Sabrina’s wrath shall be upon you!” Harvey said, relishing the change to use that star wars quote and add his own spin to it.

Then he remembered that he was dueling the devil for his immortal soul.

Why couldn’t there be chess involved?

Dang you Ingmar Bergman !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx The First Temple, hidden in the hills of Greendale xxxxxxxxxx

“Our spies report that the new Queen of Hell has kidnapped your apprentice and has claimed him as her hell consort in a Persephonian like manner. From our spies in hell we Lord Harvey has already slayed a Higher Demon with his bare hands.” The Witchunter Captain of Clan Eshin, the Clan Of Witchunter Spies, reported to the Scourge.

“Then perhaps her impulsiveness will have a positive outcome yet again. What is her current whereabouts?” The Scourge asked.

“She is currently coming here. What should we do master?”

“You will evacuate this temple. I will deal with her.”

“My lord, will you at least allow one hunter to remain here so as to immortalize you defeating of the Queen of Hell?” The head of Clan Scratchett, the historians of the witchunters offered.

“Triumph? Even if I were fully healed, she is more powerful than I. But enough of that. All of you will leave now, for what is to happen now is a private affair, and even if it wasn’t so. We must prepare for the coming feast. Go and meet with the delegation from heaven and start on the food and amusement.” The Scourge ordered and hesitantly they obeyed.

As soon as they left the Scourge felt his body being healed once more, the timeline was shifting again.  
Soon he would be fully healed and back to full strength.

The door to the temple was blown open by a blast of pure magic.

Sabrina, the Queen of Hell, had come to confront her. And the Scourge was feeling guilty for what he had to do here and now. He hoped to spare her and himself the pain of what needed to be done. But life has no obligation to obey our wants and needs.

“Are you the Queen of Hell or the one of Greendale?”

Queen Sabrina was stunned into silence upon hearing that, but someone as mighty as she recovered in half the time that it took others to do so.

“The Queen of Hell.” She replied.

“Then you can afford to buy me a new door.” The Scourge said from atop the stairs that lead to the main altar as the two looked each other in the eye as Sabrina slowly approached him.

“I want to first thank you for training Harvey. If it wasn’t for you he’d be dead...and because of me.” Sabrina said and gave a brief nod of the head in appreciation.

“Think nothing of it. It wasn’t easy, the boy had no patients, but he learned it. He always looked to the future, never a moment for where he was or what he was doing.” The Scourge said and at hearing that quote Queen Sabrina stopped for a moment.

A feeling of dread overcome her, a familiar feeling that told her that if she continued on her current path, only misery awaited. 

Don’t pretend for a moment that this isn’t for selfish reasons.

Queen Sabrina could hear the words of her Aunt Zelda echo in her head, but like before she continued to barrel forward. Nothing could stop her.

“And I want to warn you to leave him alone. You made him strong, but you will not turn him into you. And if you defy me, then I will strike you down, just like I did Lucifer.” Queen Sabrina said as she took another step closer to him, one more and she would be beyond the threshold that separated the steps from the altar.

“If from the future you know and I am asking you, begging you, if you ever truly loved Harvey Kinkle, then you will stop here and now.” The Scourge pleaded with her.

“It’s because of my love for him that I won’t stop! “ Queen Sabrina said, unfazed by the revelation that the Scourge was a time traveler like the two Sabrina’s where.

“If you walk pass that threshold then it’s over, there’s no going back.”

In that moment time seamed to stop for Sabrina. Those familiar words, even said in that different voice, had struck her like a bolt of lightning.  
In that moment everything fell into place.

The hints and clues all aligned as Sabrina’s eyes became wide in horror from the revelation before her.

“It...it can’t be....”

“I’m sorry, but it is...it is true. It is possible and it already happened....Brina.”  
The Scourge said and removed his helmet to reveal the golden haired, golden eyed face of a future Harvey Kinkle, the Scourge of God.


	5. Chapter 5

Deus Ex Machina"

In another time, another timeline Harvey was sacrificed and felt as the Green Man overtook his body, turning Harvey into a puppet body as it rose and moved to conquer the world.

Harvey was still there, he could see, hear, smell and feel as his own hands where used to butcher countless.

Demons, witch, mortal, even a few angels sent by heaven as countless battles raged over centuries.

The slaughter was so great and is so vast numbers that Harvey stopped counting victims by numbers but started by massacres, and then when they too became too great and too many to remember he started counting how many days passed before the Green Man devoured once more.

When the last demon nest on Earth was banished to hell Harvey was forced to watch and feel as the Green Man then went on to conquer the last cities of humanity.

And when the last one fell what was left of witch and mortal where corralled into slaughter farms to be raised as cattle for the blood sacrifices.  
Plant like zombies roamed the world now which was one great jungle, only Blackwood’s unholy site of the Dark Gods remained.

The only thing that kept Harvey sane from being powerless at stopping his own body to be used to conduct this nightmare was the vast knowledge that he had spied over the centuries as the Green Man’s host.

His dreams where the only refuge as every night Michael came to him and taught him the secrets of his Witchunter ancestors. And every night Harvey tried to break free of the Green Man using that knowledge.

“It’s not enough young one! You must fully complete your training! You have all the knowledge and practice needed. No ascend and transform your body into a weapon of the Silver City! Purge this world with fire and water so that it may be reborn anew!” Each night Michael urged him.  
Each night Harvey would reply with : ”I am not a weapon.”

That was until one day when Harvey felt her presence...Sabrina and immediately the Green Man moved to eliminate this threat, the last threat to it’s reign.

“No...not her, never her! I....I PLEDGE MYSELF TO YOU! I PLEDGE MYSELF TO THE WITCHUNTERS! GIVE ME THE STRENGHT TO SAVE HER!” Harvey said and in that moment, just as Sabrina performed her time travel spell, Harvey was reborn.

His hair and eyes became golden. His bothered and broken body from countless decades as the Green Man’s host was enveloped in holy armor as Harvey broke free.

Given new strength and new purpose, to protect his one true love, Harvey threw himself upon the Pagans, their nature spirits and the zombies.

With each victory, each blood farm liberated, more and more took up arms. Mortal, witch, it did not matter, all were united in purging this world of both the pagans and the Dark Gods.

For 40 years Harvey lead this war Exodus across the globe as one by one they retook Earth and after a battle that lasted 40 days and 40 nights against the combined might of Blackwood and the Pagans, Harvey’s sword struck true one last time.

He had never killed in all of these decades of retribution.

Harvey had cut of their hands, feet, tongue, ears and eyes, then put them through eternal slumber so as they would not be safe from horrors not even in their dreams. So out of mercy or perhaps cruelty he had never taken a life, and this was true when he struck down Blackwood and gave him the same ‘mercy’ as he gave all the others.

‘Victory!’ Harvey cried when he was done with both the blade and the magic sand of Dream of the Endless, but no one shouted back.

Turning around, Harvey saw that he was the last survivor, this world was not dead of life. Human or witch, it mattered not, for it was over. Peace had come, the peace of death.  
Harvey felt his body slump over from his wounds and it’s weakened state from the Green Man as he waited to be taken to the Silver City.

But Harvey seldom got what he wanted. For he had kept his virtue and had also punished the enemies of God, so in that moment instead of peace Harvey was reborn as this age’s Scourge of God.

Tasked with overseeing the new world that would born from this one and to punish any wickedness that would arise in this age.

But as usual, Sabrina did her plans, regardless of the consequences to the cosmos, even if this time it could benefit the world.

The rip in time that she created with her paradox now allowed Harvey to go back and change the past once more.

“Please do not try to stop me, my teacher.” Harvey, no....the Scourge said to Michael, Leader of the Arch Angels.

“Please do not go punish yourself this way, my student.” Michael told him.

“I can change the past. I can make this horrid future never happen in the first place.”

“This will come eventually, if not in your century then in the next. One day the world will dye and be reborn. You should not live in the past, but the present and prepare for the future.” Michael replied.

“I...I’m sorry, but I can’t stop myself.” 

“Are you doing this for the sake of those that suffered or for her’s sake?” Michael accused.

“Both, but mostly for her.....I....I would do anything for her....even when I was angry at her, and my heart was drowned in darkness and I blamed her for all the misery that befell me, I still rushed to protect her when she was in danger, fight alongside her, die for her.” The Scourge replied.

“I am happy that you have finally matured enough to admit it. Go with Heaven’s blessing, but remember that if all else fails, then there is only one way to fix all the messes she made. You know what that means, don’t you? Are you prepared to do it? Will you not come to hate her for forcing you to do this?” Michael asked.

“I could never hate her.” The Scourge said in a gentle voice, not a shred of doubt in it.

“Then your fate is sealed and it is all of your own doing. Go then, rally the witchunter clans, bring peace between mortals and witches and make sure that our fallen brother’s influence never touches her and then.....hopefully you will not be forced to...resort to your last available option.” Michael said to his apprentice before the Scourge nodded, raised himself in the air on his steel wings and flew into the time rip and back into the past to prevent this horrible future from coming forth in this century, and it this age.

And most important of all to make sure that Sabrina would be safe and happy, Harvey Kinkle, the Scourge of God, would never fail her again!

Xxxxxxxxx  
Present day. 

“No...no, this isn’t you....Oh. Harvey.” Queen Sabrina said after Scourge Harvey finished telling him of his story and gently touched his face.

“I...I do not like the creature that I had to become, what I had to do, or what I had to abandon.” Scourge Harvey said to her.

“You don’t have to be this way.”

“I...I have considered abandoning my powers......And living out the rest of my days in peace and mortalhood in my own time.” Scourge Harvey said with a gentle smile and hope for the future.

“Why should you? What’s yours is yours!” Queen Sabrina said, her face contorting in confusion.  
At that Scourge Harvey knew that soon he would pass the point of no return.

“Brina, you’re the smartest, wisest and bravest person I know. So it pains me to see you say something so stupid, so foolhardy and cowardly.” Scourge Harvey said with a bitter sweet tone.

“What?” Queen Sabrina said in surprise, taking a step back from Harvey as if he had slapped her. A slap would have actually been less of a shock. She had never heard him talk like this.

“There are times when you have to make a choice. When you can’t have it all, but have to abandon one thing in order to have another. How many times have we been down this road Brina? How many times must you keep hurting yourself until you grow up?” Scourge Harvey lamented.

“I...I don’t understand.”

“The Scourge is a symbol of power. If I keep this title there will challengers and foes coming after me. I will have to commit horror upon horrors as my duty. I cannot be the man I once was, live the peaceful life of before while also keeping this power, this burden! It’s plain to see that I can’t have it all! I understand that and if a fool like me can, why can’t someone as smart as you also do that?” Scourge Harvey asked in lament.

“You’re not a fool Harvey!” Queen Sabrina said in outrage.

“OH! There it is, the excuses, the deflection, that confidence, that undeniable belief that you know better than anyone else. I’ve been Harvey Kinkle and the Scourge, there is no one alive who knows both better than me and yet you just proclaimed that you know better, despite not walking a minute in either one’s shoes. Brina.....why.....just tell me why can’t you just let it go?” Scourge Harvey asked in a lament.

“Because.....because then.....one day I’ll never see you again, or Roz or Theo. Is it so wrong that I want to be happy with the my friends, with the one I love?” Queen Sabrina said to him as she once more caressed his cheek.

At that Scourge Harvey gave a chuckle.

“I see now that you’ll never change. Or maybe I always knew that you would always be like this, I just....didn’t want to admit it. From the first day I met you, you’ve always wanted everything and anything. Thought that you could make people who hate each other get along, change the mind of those that can’t be swayed. And you only stopped when there was no way of covering up or pushing forward with your....desires.” Harvey said, removing her hand and turning his back from her.

“And are they wrong? Is it so horrible for me to want to achieve great things and have people to share them with? Is it wrong for me to want to stop all the stupid prejudice that poisons humanity? Is it wrong of me to want to heal this world, make it a better place? For me? For you? For the entire human race?” Queen Sabrina said putting a hand on Harvey’s shoulder.

“The world’s not sick, it’s not a wounded, it’s not poisoned. It’s not broken, it’s just the way it is. There’s always gonna be hatred, prejudice and bigotry. And you’re always going to have choose between success and friends. And you will never, ever get everything that you want, only part of it! And when you try to have it all, you get nothing. I....I....hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but.......hope is for children.” Harvey said and in that moment a blinding light came forth from heaven and Sabrina found herself standing in the presence of the Arch Angel Michael.

“Are you certain of this my apprentice?” Michael asked.

“Yes. It’s the only way.” Harvey said, his back still turned to Sabrina.

“Very well.” Michael said and drew forth his fiery sword stepping towards a panicked Sabrina and Scourge Harvey who still had his back turned to her and grit his teeth as he prepared his immortal soul for what needed to be done.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

While in the forest mortal Harvey desperately dueled with Satan, trying to keep him at bay. When a great wave of magic washed over them, stunning both boy and beast.  
As Satan looked around, a feeling of dread of what just happened washing over him, he turned his gaze back to the boy, his eyes no longer that of a green child of war. But there was wisdom and knowledge behind them.

The boy then moved differently that before, his clumsy moves where now measured and experienced, his balance better, his timing and rhythm perfect as he now lead the duel in a direction that he wanted.

“What are you doing boy?” Satan asked him.  
“Taking responsibility and making my own choices.” Harvey said with calm as he lead the duel towards it’s only logical conclusion.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Spellman house xxxxxxx

The shockwave of strange energy made a chill go down the spines of every witch and warlock that felt it in Greendale.

So hot and so sudden was the sensation that many, including Nick, stripped of their clothes in and attempt to get their bearings.

“What was that?” Nick asked.

“I think we’re about to find out.” Sabrina said as from the wounds they could hear and see the clashes of two fiery blades as they approached the Spellman home.  
In that moment Nick, the Spellman clan, Prudence, Ambrose, Roz, Prudence, Agatha, Theo and Robin all gathered, attracted by the strange wave of energy and the fiery duel to see its conclusion.

“Harvey?!” Sabrina said in shock as Harvey moved backwards from the forest and into their backyard as Satan was hot on his heels as they clashed blades.

Harvey sparred Sabrina one last glance and smile, turning his head he gave a nod to Nick and to all those present.

Turning back to Satan, Harvey raised his fiery sword until the blade was half an inch away from his face, it’s tip pointing upwards, deactivated his fiery sword, all that was left was the handle as Harvey closed his eyes as Satan moved in to strike.

“NO!” Sabrina screeched as the moment before the blade touched him a burst of light came from Harvey’s body, his clothes and the sword dropped to the ground as Satan retreated away from that burst of light.

“Damn you brother! DAMN YOU!” Satan screeched before teleporting in flames back to hell, as the light from Harvey flew upwards and towards the old temple. Where from a moment latter a horrid screech was herd piercing the darkness.

Recognizing the voice Sabrina quickly teleported towards the temple, followed by the others.

She rushed inside of it, slamming the doors open, the Spellman clan and her friends, allies and once foes, all followed her inside.

“W-what?” Zelda said in confusion as the group saw that a second Sabrina, in the clothes of a Queen, kneeling on the ground, black mascara running down from her eyes over her white painted face as he had her hands on the corpse of the Scourge.

Who without a helmet they could see that it was Harvey in the armor. Half his hair was blonde, the other half was his dark ginger color. The same for his eyes, one golden, one his natural born one as he laid motionless on the ground.

“Rise!Rise!RISE!” Queen Sabrina said over and over again as she performed the resurrection spell that she used so easily during the attack from the Order of the Innocent, but it wasn’t working.

A dazed Greendale Sabrina dragged her feet to the body, almost stumbling on every step, as she half collapsed on her knees to the ground and with a shaky hand touched Harvey’s corpse.  
“W-what......what happened?” Greendale Sabrina said in disbelief.

“H....he killed him!” Queen Sabrina said and pointed at Michael, who had his head in lowered and was muttering prayers under his breath before stopping.

“I did not. He chose to sacrifice himself, his remaining mortal years of youth and take your sins upon himself. Rejoice Sabrina Spellman/ Morningstar! Through his gesture a miracle has been performed.” Michael replied.

“Mi-miracle....!?!?!” Queen Sabrina said in a shaky voice.

“W-what miracle?” Greendale Sabrina added in the same shaky voice.

“Yes. His selfless sacrifice is the power source of the greatest magic in the universe. A miracle born of love, through his willing death he has powered a miracle that has fixed time. Look! The clocks run well once again, the seasons are normal once more. And you....you two can now co-exist. You can be Sabrina Spellman and Sabrina Mornigstar. Congratulations niece.” Michael said as he approached Harvey’s body and closed his eye lids.

“May your sins be forgiven, and may you find peace and acceptance into the Silver City.” Michael muttered one last prayer and then walked away.

“Give him back.”   
“Give him back.”

Both Sabrina’s said at the same time, stopping Michael in his tracks.

“I will not. And even if I wanted to I cannot. He is at peace and a miracle cannot be undone. Especially one born out of love.” Michael said to her as he turned to give her one last glance as both Sabrina’s blasted him with all of their magic.

Only for a light to engulf Michael and he disappeared before they could strike him.

“For that insult niece, you will not even have his bones to bury.” Michael’s voice was heard from up above as another ray of light came down, blinding the gathered group and when the light stopped Harvey’s body was gone.

“YOU WILL RETURN HIM TO ME!”  
“YOU WILL RETURN HIM TO ME!”

Both Sabrina’s shouted to the heavens.

“I told you that there would be ways to fix your little problem with time.” The voice of Gabriel was heard.

“But you wouldn’t listen. You never listen niece, be it from us, from you aunts, from your parents, your spawn, no never ever listen.” Michael’s voice was heard.  
“Not entirely true. She did listen to Harvey and he listened to you, that’s why he took your sins upon himself, so you could be happy.” Gabriel added.

“As if she is ever satisfied with anything. And now that the only one that can make her see reasons is no longer on earth........God have mercy on the Dark Gods once they face her.” Michael added before his voice became silent.

“May the False-God have mercy on you when I get my hands on you!”  
“May the False-God have mercy on you when I get my hands on you!”

Both Sabrina’s swore.

“Before you do start a crusade on heaven itself Sabrina dear, I think it’s time you did some explaining.” Hilda said in a sweet tone, one that conveyed that she was positively bubbling over with tranquil fury.

This time both Sabrina’s turned their gaze , hesitantly, towards their friends and family. If even Hilda was this mad, then they truly, truly made a mess of things this time.


	6. Chapter 6

The Returned

Nick was shocked by what Sabrina did, so much so that he decides in his mind that his drunken, corrupted rage was himself. Deep down he knew that she wasn’t worth it.

Nick got off on rule breaking and causing trouble, he liked to shake up the establishment, but Sabrina burned the whole thing down just so she can say that she knew that it was burned down. And as for Nick and Sabrina?

She and him had great chemistry and the drama was fun, but they were just not right for each other. 

The woman made other witches seem like amateurs in desire and selfishness! That may be why the mortal and her seemed to be each other’s soul mates, Ol Harry may be smart enough to know that she’s a roaring fire, but he doesn’t stay away from it, even when it burned him in the past.  
Well, had burned him in the past. 

And the woman in question, well two of them now where being dressed down by both her aunts and her cousin refused to defend her.  
“A paradox! A time paradox where two of you exist at the same time! Do you have any idea just how big of a disaster you could have caused? Do you? Because I don’t, and that’s because that nobody! Nobody in the history of witchcraft, not even the Dark Lord himself, did something like this! It’s a miracle that the universe hasn’t imploded yet!” Zelda said to her angrily and took a sip of tea to calm her nerves.

“It actually is a miracle. Harvey he....poor lad.... to give us his remaining years on Earth.” Hilda said in lament, she was rather fond of him and he liked that he was a positive influence on Sabrina.

“I never.....not him, not Harvey....” Queen Sabrina replied.

“Never him....always him.” Greendale Sabrina added as both of them where on the verge of tears.

In that moment there came a knock on the door and from it was one of the captains of the witchunters, only he was not dressed in his armor and weapons, but in a dark suite and was carrying a bottle of wine.

“I have brought the wake wine to be shared amongst those that knew Lord Kinkle before he was called early to God’s sides. Do not be sad for what happened, Lord Kinkle said that long ago he knew that his fate would be to sacrifice his future to protect this world of monsters and chaos.” The Captain said and filled several cups.

At that both Sabrina’s raised their heads at that.

“When did he tell you that?” Greendale Sabrina asked.

“He came to me in my dreams and told me of meeting a fortune teller in this town who told him of his fate, his ascension and to deliver a message to the twin Spellman witches. He said ‘I’m now a painter in the realm of Dream of the Endless, I did it Brina. I finally get to make art’ and he says sorry that he won’t be there anymore to catch you. And Tommy says hello, and that he’s good now.” The Witchunter captain said and served the cups.  
Upon delivering the message both of them where crestfallen as they looked at the table in disbelief, deep down they always knew that they would, could, see Harvey dying before them, but they never imagine that the time would come so soon.

“You talked to him! He....heaven is real! How do I find him!?” Queen Sabrina asked.

“Why didn’t he come talk to me?” Greendale Sabrina asked in disappointment.

“Don’t you know? Those that are impure of heart cannot be touched by Angels.” The Witchunter said in confusion, it was like this witch did not know basic theology.  
“What? Impure! How!?” Queen and Greendale Sabrina said at the same time.

“You did necromancy, committed murder, did the Mandrake spell and broke time itself all for your selfish desires! What where you expecting child, that after all the selfish things you did, that there wouldn’t be a reckoning?! You kept charging up the bill, and now...now you paid it in full.” Both Sabrinas where scolded.

By her Aunt Hilda, he tone and words where so angry and disappointed that even Zelda herself where shocked by it, along with the rest of the room.  
“I...I’m not evil.” Greendale and Queen Sabrina said.

“No, just stubborn. I kept telling you cousin that you’re not the exception to the rule, that you can’t avoid the fallout of your actions. But stubborn is as stubborn does...ugh..... I need a drink, come on hunter let’s go outside and get plastered.” Ambrose said and dragged the witchunter to the porch.

“Sabrina...well, Sabrinas, don’t beat yourself up. Harvey wouldn’t want you to be sad over him, he’d want you to be happy. I know it’s not much, but...he is in heaven.” Roz offered, trying to fight back her own tears and sorrow, and patted both Sabrinas on the shoulder.  
“What do we do now?” Theo asked as he hugged Robin.

“ Enjoy it. You have it all now. Both paths, like, night, mortalhood, witch hood, the life of a commoner and that of power. Everything is yours now, you have everything and anything!” Nick advised her.

“N....no!” Queen Sabrina and Greendale Sabrina replied.

“No?” Nick said as a familiar feeling of dread came over him.  
“No.....this.....the cost is too much....I...never wanted it to be like this.” Greendale Sabrina. 

“This....this all came about because I....we.....thought that we could do anything, get all the good and none of the bad....suffer none of the consequences. Did we really learn nothing from the past year?” Queen Sabrina asked Greendale Sabrina.

“You’re right. Time to....grow up.” Greendale Sabrina replied.

“Wait...wait, wait! What’s all this? No more breaking the rules and trying to get away with it? No more abusing the loopholes? Why are you doing this? What’s the point of being a witch if you can’t do what you want whenever and wherever?” Nick asked in confusion.

“What’s the point of being able to do what you want whenever and wherever if it doesn’t make you happy?” Queen Sabrina replied and Greendale Sabrina nodded.  
“And what about all the effort you put into this? Do you know why I came back? It’s because I heard that Heaven and Hell are patching things up. And I got a feeling that whatever it is you’re doing, you’re at the center of it. What are we gonna do without a leader in hell that actually wants for things to not go BOOM!?” Nick said crossing his arms in annoyance at Sabrina’s selfishness, or rather the absurd selfishness that would seemingly destroy the good that came out of her selfish decisions.

“I think we have a leader that can continue on my work in hell.” Queen Sabrina said with a smile and Greendale Sabrina replied in kind as they both looked at Nick.

“W-what? Me? No! NONONO! It’s me your talking about, I live to break rules, not enforce them! I’m greedy for lust and affection! Heaven above, I spend most of my time searching for thrills and kicks with as many hot people as possible!” Nick protested.

“Exactly! All you’re interested in is the decadence of hell.” Queen Sabrina said.  
“And you don’t have any ambition of Conquering Earth or Heaven.” Greendale Sabrina added in encouragement.

“And you’re just going to give it up?” Nick asked.

“Not quite. I’ll remain involved in Hell’s affairs, but not from a leading role, a part time roll and do the same here on Earth. Come on, let’s now go and tell the others and make a plan to rescue from Heaven the man I love.” Greendale Sabrina said and Queen Sabrina added before they walked away before Nick, Roz, Robin or Theo could even reply whether he was onboard with this plan

“You’re going to rescue farmboy from paradise itself and make me become king of hell without either of us giving our consent? Twice the Sabrina, three times the selfishness. Oh boy, this is going one interesting adventure.” Nick said in amused lamentation.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Out in the yard Ambrose was refilling up the cup of the Witchunter Captain.  
“No, no more....it’s too much....”

“Come on, this is to honor your leader, wasn’t he a good one?” Ambrose asked.  
“The best! He didn’t ask for tribute......and his enemies...... he put them to eternal sleep instead....instead of ordering a purge....if anyone deserves paradise it is him.” The Witchunter Captain said as Ambrose encouraged him to drink more.

“Tell me more about how wonderful heaven is.” Ambrose said and refilled his cup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour latter Ambrose rejoined the two Sabrina’s who were both doing research on advanced magic that could help their current predicament.

“I tricked the Captain into spilling his guts. And I don’t like it cousin. Heaven is the source of the divine powers, the closer you are to it the more you feel like you’re jumping into a burning sun. Not to mention that one third of the angel rebelled and another two thirds remained loyal, and they also have Michael who was the one that defeated Satan. That place doesn’t even compare to Hell Sabrina, it’s twice as strong and it’s run by people who not even the Dark Lord could defeat.” Ambrose said to her.

“All the more reason to free Harvey from there!” Queen Sabrina replied.

“Free him? Cousin, it’s not a prison, it’s not hell, it’s heaven! Taking him away from that is like taking a man away from a tropical paradise where everything is included in the package including incidentals! It’s a holiday that never ends combined with working at your dream job, where you get to pick your work hours, with an all you can eat buffy bar with happy hour included! That place sounds so good that I almost converted there and then! Do you even think that Harvey would want to leave such a place in order to come back here?” Ambrose said in admonishment.

“He died before his time Ambrose! He deserves to have a full life! His place is on Earth!” Greendale Sabrina replied.

“His place is on Earth or with you?” Ambrose challenged.  
“Both”  
“Both.”  
The two Sabrina’s said to him.

“Cousin, I said it before and I’ll say it again....you always think that you know better than everyone in the world, but you also pulled a stunt like this with his brother, and if I recalled he told you plain and simple that you should not have done it, that nobody asked you too to it. I’m not gonna say don’t do it, I’m not gonna advise you to actually stop acting like the universe must work the way you want it. I’m even going to help you, but only and I mean only if you ask Harvey himself if he wants this and on the condition that if he says no then you drop it! Do we have an agreement?”

“Of course we do!” Queen and Greendale Sabrina said and jumped at the chance to make this happen

“Now then come on and help me find prepare a séance with your friend Theo and Roz, if a psychic and a medium can’t contact an angel then I’ll start wearing shirts!” Ambrose said and walked out of the room followed by the two Sabrinas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The circle was formed and the necessary candles and symbols prepared, as Ambrose lead Roz and Theo, Sabrina and Nick into a trinity ceremony meant to....to summon an Arch Angel now.

“I never thought that I’d intentionally call upon the one creature that all warlocks avoid! We summon with poison, we summon with pain. We call upon thee through the fire and flame! We summon this age’s Scourge of God, Master of the Hunt, King of the Witchunters, Wielder of the sands of Dream of the Endless! Come forth amongst us!” Ambrose said in a great chant as the light from the room waivered as shadows and light came in and out of existence and...nothing happened.  
“We summon with poison, we summon with pain....”

Ambrose started the ceremony again., and again and again, only for nothing to happened, eventually morning came and with it the candles where extinguished from lack of fuel and the symbols disappeared with the coming light.

“Well...that’s that then. Harvey is beyond our reac-“ Ambrose was cut off by the sight of both Sabrina’s marching of, followed by Theo and Roz, Nick and Robin.

“This is not going to end well.” Ambrose said and followed suit. He followed her as Sabrina went down to hell and contacted the Hell Lords and got from them information on how to reach heaven.

Needless to say they tagged along and that was how the Fright Squad, Nick, Ambrose where at the spear tip of a demonic army right before the gates of heaven.

At the sight of the Pearly Gates of the Silver City both Sabrina’s raised their hands in order to start blasting the gates, but they opened before she could do that.  
At first the demons of hell cheered at that, but when they saw the figure that stepped out of them, they all fell silent from fear and dread and many even took a step back at the lone figure that came through the gates.

“Why are you trying to blast the gates, does the doorbell not work anymore?” Michael asked as he stood before them as he crossed his arms and glared at the two Sabrinas.  
The angry eyes of ‘He who cast Satan out from Heaven’ was enough to make the entirety of the Hordes of Hell’s blood run cold, and only Sabrina, in both her incarnations, stood before him defiant.  
“I am here to fix things-“

“THERE IS NO MAKING THIS RIGHT!” Michael interrupted both Sabrina’s in anger. “Don’t you get it? You screwed up BIG TIME when it came to him! So big that not even Heaven can change his fate!”

“I won’t accept that! I don’t believe in unwinnable scenarios!” Greendale Sabrina shot back..

“Neither do I!” Queen Sabrina added.

“Unwinnable? You won! You have achieved all of your ambitions! Don’t you get? To build a city you break a mountain for stone! And you achieved it! You did so many great things, and had to suffer so little consequenc-“

“ I LOST EVERYTHING!” Greendale Sabrina and Queen Sabrina said. “I never would have done this if I knew the cost!” They added.

“So what the plan then? Split yourself in two and just what? Live it to the fullest until the paradox catches up with you and then what? What was your plan for when time itself was ready to blow? Just give it all up?” Michael asked in confusion.

“YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! ALL WE WANTED WAS TO HAVE IT ALL AT LEAST FOR ONCE IN OUR LIFE! TO NOT HAVE TO ABANDON HALF OF WHAT WE ARE FOR THE OTHER HALF! FOR ONCE TO FEEL WHOLE!” They shot back, and at that Michael’s eyes became wide for the first time in a ge.

“You....you’re just like Lucifer! All so you can satisfy your desires! Like father, like daughter!” Michael said to him in disappointment.

“WE ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM!”  
“WE ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM!”

“Oh? Let’s review then shall we. Out of all of us he was the best, everyone liked him. And always being right went to his head and though that he could cheat away any consequences. Sound familiar? No? Well, let’s continue, he kept on doing what he wanted event though everyone started telling him that he should stop, but no! He though that he could use loopholes to cheat! Ring any bells now? And...and he started helping people who not only didn’t want his help, but he still kept doing what he wanted and when it all went sideways he doubled downed on them instead of stopping! Does that sound familiar to both of you now?” Michael said to her.

“No...no!I made peace with you! I changed hell!” Queen Sabrina shot back.

“I did everything I could to show the world that Hell and Heaven can coexist, that witch hunters and witches can have peace between them!” Greendale Sabrina.

“And you’re abandoning all of it now! All the good you’ve done, you’re throwing it away for selfish reasons! Girls, you are leading an army of demons against heaven! You can’t be any more like Lucifer then you are now!” Michael shot back and he started breathing heavily in order to catch his breath.

“He should have asked me.” Queen Sabrina said to Michael, surprising the leader of the Arch Angels.

“He should have at least asked us before he sacrificed himself. You keep blaming us for not asking before acting, but....but what about when Harvey did it? I never wanted for him to do this.” Greendale Sabrina added.

“Look, I get it.....and I’m sorry for calling you out like that. Lucifer, our fallen brother, would never go through so much for someone else and I know that you would rather die than see your loved ones die before you. But it’s done and nothing can change it.” Michael told her.

“Why...why can’t anything be done?”

“Because his sacrifice not only is keeping you two separated, but it also changed him. It’s like a caterpillar becoming a butterfly, after it’s done the butterfly can’t live as a caterpillar anymore. That’s why he can’t see you and you can’t see his, he literally can no longer live outside heaven’s gate as he did before. He’s ascended to a higher state and he hasn’t achieved a high enough control of his new state of ascension in order to leave the Silver City. Come back in 777 years and he’ll be strong enough to leave Heaven once more.“ Michael said and flew up to the top of the gates as they slammed shop.

Up there from the ramparts he and the heavenly host continued to watch the gathered witches and demons.

“Come on, so she made a mistake, a big one, bu-“ Greendale Sabrina said.

“I made a mistake?” Queen Sabrina said in outrage.

“Well you where the last one to see him alive” Greendale Sabrina replied.

“Oh so it’s my fault then right. Well what have you been doing all this time while Harvey went through all this?” Queen Sabrina shot back.

“I..I had to deal with Nick returning! You know how complicated my love life is.” Greendale Sabrina replied.

“Well, I dealt with my love life while ruling Hell and making peace with Heaven, so what’s your excuse for not being able to multitask?” Queen Sabrina shot back.

“Some job you did! Next thing I knew about Harvey was that he was fighting Satan in the forest alone!” Greendale Sabrina shot back.

“What? Damn, the gargoyles weren’t enough then.” Queen Sabrina said in regret.

“Gargoyles? You put gargoyles on Harvey, why?” Greendale Sabrina asked in confusion.

“To watch over him while he slept in case the dukes of hell tried a fast one on him.” Queen Sabrina replied.

“What? Why would they do that?” Greendale Sabrina asked.

“Well they over reacted a bit when we got back together and he semi moved in with me, being my consort and all.” Queen Sabrina replied with a grin.

“.....wait....you didn’t....you...YOU TOOK HARVEY TO HELL INTENTIONALLY!” Greendale Sabrina said in outrage. “I can’t believe what a selfish bitch I was when I was you!” Greendale Sabrina accused her with hatred in her voice.

“Selfish!? He came to me willingly! No one forced him, heck after all the crazy stuff I pulled I’m surprised he didn’t go full Spanish Inquisition on me years ago! The fact that he still wanted to be part of my life even after all of that erased any doubt in my mind. Why is there still doubt in yours?! I can’t believe what a stupidly ignorant prick I grow up into! He said yes!” Queen Sabrina shot back and the two glared and started circling each other.

“OF COURSE HE SAID YES! He’d probably says yes to letting me light him on fire and then pissing out the flames! I can’t believe you are so deluded into thinking that he’d ever refuse us!” Greendale Sabrina berated.

“I can’t believe that you’re so stupid that you didn’t act before me! I had Hell to rule, you only had highscool, what’s your excuse for not trying to get back happiness? So much peace and quiet that you where to exhausted to act?” Queen Sabrina shot back.

“Just when you think that you’ve seen it all after living since the dawn of time.” Michael lamented as the denizens of Greendale, Earth and Heaven watched the spectacle unfold before them.

“You’re going down you selfish brat!” Greendale Sabrina said to her.  
“Come and get it you dumb old hag.” Queen Sabrina shot back.

And then the spells started flying, the demons of hell and the angels of heaven all ducked for cover as the two Sabrina’s started blasting each other.  
And everything that was around them.

“We have to stop them! At this rate heaven will collide into the Earth from the damage that their duel is having and will crush hell under it!” Beelzebub shouted towards Michael.

“How do we do that?” Michael asked back.

“We can’t. The only one who can make her see reason is dead and locked in your Silver City! Farmboy is the only one that can make her stop!” Nick shouted back as he and Ambrose he used his best spells to shield Roz and Theo as Robin used his speed to deflect rocks that flew from the magical explosions from the two Sabrina’s duel.  
And in that moment the crack came, a crack trough reality, trough existence, trough heaven itself as the Sabrina’s fell through that and down to Earth as consequence of their actions.

“Like father, like daughter indeed.” They both heard Michael say one last time before both plummeted to Earth.  
Once there both of them looked at each other in desolation, both their clothes where not gone and you could not tell which witch was which.  
“Was this what we wanted?”

“We’re alone with nothing but the consequences of our actions and ourselves for company. I think it’s what we deserve.”

“No, it’s what we got back from our deeds. If we could just turn back ti-time. One of us if from the future and one from the past!”

“And what happened to Harvey was only yesterday! So if we merge properly”  
“Then we’ll be in the past before Harvey killed himself!”

“So you’re doing this because of a boy again.” Both Sabrina’s heard a voice and from the shadows came Lilith, now visibly heavily pregnant.

“What are you doing here?” They both asked

“I am close to birth and as such I came here to hide my child and use it as a bargaining chip against your father so he doesn’t kill me. This is after all the one place so teaming with demonic energy that it’s the easiest to hide.” Lilith said and gestured to sign that said ‘Sunnydale USA’. “But back to my question, haven’t you learned your lessons from the 3 men in your life so far? From Caliban you learned that some men are irremeably wicked and cruel, from Nick you’ve learned that some are just to incompatible and selfish to make it anything more than a fling and from Harvey you should have learned by now that you do not do things to others without their consent. But above all else they should have told you that it’s never worth it! Believe me, I know that no man is ever worth the aggravation.” Lilith said and gestured to her belly.

“I’m not doing this for his sake, not just his sake.”

“Then who’s?” Lilith asked.

“My sake. Look at me, naked and alone in the woods, covered in mud, bloodied after starting a fight, with only myself for company. This...I want to be better than this, I can be better than this....I was better than this.” Both Sabrina’s said to her.

“So you’ve finally grown up then. Good luck Sabrina, you’ll need it.” Lilith said with a proud smirk to her sort of apprentice. 

At that the two looked at each other and smiled.

“It was fun while it lasted.”  
“Yeah, at least we have a heck of a story to tell.”

And then the two hugged each other and in that moment they merged, time itself rearranged itself as the Sabrina of the past became the dominant one and as such she found herself in that very same moment in the Church, in her Queen regalia just as Michael moved towards her.  
In that moment Greendale Sabrina disappeared as the two where now one once more.

In her previous incarnation she backed away thinking that he would strike her, but now she boldly stood in front of him, blocking his path.

Michael tried to side step, but Sabrina was having none of it and moved with him, blocking his path.

“You are perhaps the only witch in existence that intentionally crosses an angel’s path.” Michael said in exasperation as Scourge Harvey and Harvey merged behind Sabrina, becoming one.  
Realizing that his ascension sacrifice was not happening, Harvey turned his body to see what was going on and immediately was slapped by Sabrina so hard that he actually staggered and took a step back after that Sabrina stepped towards him and started pounding his armored chest.

“You jerk! You asshole! How could you do this! You who made such big deal about keeping secrets! How could you keep this from me! You...you...you.....you’re alive!” Sabrina stopped her vengeful anger and immediately starts crying into Harvey’s chest as she hugged him.

Michael there and then walked away from the scene. He was of the highest heavenly choir, as such he existed at once in all dimensions and all times at once and knew what just transpired.

“I’m sorry for not telling you Brina. I understand if you hate me now.” Harvey said both in apology and acknowledgement of his selfish behavior.

“I could never hate you Harvey, never.” Sabrina replied and hugged onto him tightly.

“Brina.....this would have happened eventually, witches always outlive mortals, you will see me die Brina.”

“ It’s cute how you think death will get you out of this relationship.” Sabrina replied to Harvey as the stunned once mortal, now arch angel looked at her in disbelief.

“Ha! Never change Brina, never.” Harvey said to her and smiled with his eyes of different color each and his hair half ginger half blonde.

“I will have to find a successor and give him my powers Brina. I can’t be two people at the same time.” Harvey said to her,  
“I know, neither am I, not anymore.” Sabrina said, surprising Harvey.

“Growing up sucks, having to say goodbye to one thing we want so we can have another.”

“You’re not just whistling Dixie Harvey.” Sabrina added and the two shared a laugh as time itself healed once more, now that there were no more two Sabrina’s at once.  
Xxxxxxxx

After what felt like who knows how long, the duo broke their hug and moved to another room in the temple, where they tried to calm themselves down and recover.  
They both decided to watch a movie there and Sabrina moved to make some popcorn.

At those popping sounds Harvey immediately jumped from his seat and went into a battle stance.

“It’s just popcorn.” Sabrina said in surprise.

“S-sorry. My bad.” Harvey said and smiled, Sabrina smiled back as well and then moved to dim the lights, but the moment they were out, Harvey jumped towards them and lit them back on.

Sabrina was shocked to see him now hyperventilating like mad and his face become pale with fear.

Without blinking, she then quickly moved to him and hugged him, cradling his head on her shoulder as Harvey cried into it.

“I’m sorry, I’m so.... so, sorry.......forgive me.... I’m so weak, I do not have your will, your steel, you passion...” 

“Are you still afraid of the dark?” She asks.

“More of what can hide in it. I...I....I survived in the world where the Green Man possessed me, but....I have scars Brina, that won’t go away anytime soon. Night terrors, jumping at sounds. I can’t even stand shadows in my room. I slumber with torches and lights blazing so that no ambush shadows is there. I’m gonna to therapy and get meds. It’s not gonna be pretty, I’m not...I want to be the man I was before....but I can’t anymore.....You’ll hear this a lot, me talking about.....about my broken soul day in and day out....It won’t be pretty.”

“I understand Harvey, and I’m relieved by it. By the fact that you’re open with me about your pain and wounds. That you won’t push me away and seek solace elsewhere.” Sabrina said and kissed him.

“Hey, hey...we can watch the movie with the lights on.” Sabrina said and kissed him again.

They never did manage to watch a movie, instead they comforted each other.

“You have no idea how hard it was for me to get laid in this town.” Sabrina said to Harvey.

“Is there a good way of answering a statement like that?” Harvey teased her.

“There is, but I’m not telling.” Sabrina teased back and they shared a smile as they held each other’s embrace as they laid naked upon the Church’s main altar.

“I’m pretty sure that I’m gonna get in trouble for this. It’s quite a rush, breaking the rules like this.” Harvey said to her.

“No way, do I hear this correctly? Good boy Harvey Kinkle likes breaking the rules now?” Sabrina teased.

“Only if it’s with you.” Harvey said to her. “Brina...we can half dim the lights so you could get some sleep, just leave them enough that I can see in the dark. Harvey said, taking steps to meet Sabrina half way, even though it was clear in his voice that he was terrified of what he was suggesting.  
Sabrina smiled at that and with a wave of her hand the light’s where dimmed now that it was a darkness in the church where you could still see what was around you.  
Harvey somehow managed to fall asleep, and a quarter to twelve, Sabrina became thirsty and went for a drink.  
And in the kitchen, at the table handing her a glass of water was the Arch Angel Michael.

“I thought is best to tell you in person of the consequences of your actions. You see Harvey wasn’t just the a man who became an Arch Angel, he’s the first to do so and the first to also willingly give up his powers for the greater good. His selfless act of devotion would have inspired a hundred thousand to follow in his footsteps and devout themselves to help others. Do you have any idea how many doctors, pro-bono workers, psychologists, aide givers, caretakers you deprived this world of. How many potential saints we will be now bereath of? Do you have any idea how many millions will suffer in body and souls without them? Or that you condemn me and my brothers to continue the burden?” Michael asked her.

“Burden?” Sabrina asked.

“Yes. We’ve been the keepers of Heaven ever since the dawn of time. We’re old, we don’t look like it but we have done this job from the dawn of creation. And we’re tired, so very tired, when Harvey came we found someone that we could groom and raise from the rank of Arch Angel and into my successor. His fate was clear after he sacrificed himself in order to stop the paradox and he would have brought the first new batch of saints to become Arch Angels in history and now, it’s all gone. A generation of saints, our freedom, all gone.” Michael said to her.

“Wait, but can’t you just make him ascend after we both pass on from old age?” Sabrina asked.

“No, for in order to shine with heaven’s light you first must burn everything inside of you. He detached himself from the Earthly Desires, achieved a higher plain of thought and trough that gesture he ...He himself ascended, we didn’t make him ascend. And now....now he’s seen the pain his ascension will cause you and will never do it. He will walk away from the path of the Scourge and give it to another, who will revel in the roll and have no greater or lower ambition that to be the Scourge.” Michael added and then turned away from her.

“I was so looking forward to retirement. To finally getting what I want. But no rest for the wicked or weary and I am so weary, so tired, so very, very tired.” Michael said and visibly deflated.

“I’m sorry that I hurt your and others, I-“ “You’ll do it again.” Michael cut her off.

“You’ll do what you want, where and when you want, again and again. And you’ll do it even though no one asked you too, you’ll do it even though everyone tells you that it’s a bad idea, even though you’ll know the price for it and that you can’t avoid paying it, but you’ll still try. And when it blows up you’ll apologize and feel bad and then after a small moment of sadness you’ll cheer up and do it again and again. And I give......I give up.” Michael said and turned his gaze back at her.

“I give up on the hope that one day you’ll stop being so reckless. For it’s not that you won’t grow up, you’ve already grown up and this is you as an adult, as reckless and as selfish as a child with sweets. So innocent that no one will abandon, yet so greedy that none will stop. I give up on you, I give up on hope. For the second time since I was created I declare that you are beyond redemption. And I just wasted my time and breath on you.....I’m so tired....so, very, very tired.” Michael said and moved to leave.

“Is what I would have said to you in another life. One where you two would have returned and sieges Heaven itself in order to rip him away from paradise. But this isn’t that one. It was written in Destiny of the Endless Ledger that you would not give up being both Queen and Mortal. Yet here you are, doing it so.” Michael said and turned to look at her.

“In the beginning there was 6 of us. Myself, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Metatron and Uriel. All of us where given power and freedom to choose our path. We were the 6 greatest of all creation, destined to do great things. Today, you have taken the first step onto becoming the 7th one.” Michael said and smiled at her. Proud that she finally was growing up, that she did not make the same mistake as her father Satan.

“Thank you.” Sabrina said to him.

“Do not thank me niece. It is you who achieved this, with your own two hands you showed us that fate can be changed. And that a better tomorrow is possible, even when destiny says that it is no so.” Michael said to her, before leaving the Church.

Returning to the altar, Sabrina saw that Harvey was trembling and having night terrors, placing her hand on his cheek she saw how upon her touch Harvey calmed down.

This brought joy to her heart as she joined him in a peaceful slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back in Hell xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Since you are all here, it’s safe to say that we have a common goal. Times are changing, witches and mortals not killing each other on site. Peace between Heaven and Hell and both sides actually wanting it. Unity, harmony, all those disgusting things are coming in bucket loads. Which is very bad for us, since we thrive when those things are absent. As such, I think it’s time for us to do the civilized thing and unite, take over Hell, Heaven and Earth and then when we won we can kill each other in peace.” Lucifer said to the other occupants at the table.

Namely Blackwood, and a newly escaped Caliban and Judas, and....the representative of the Vampire Council, Sybella Daughter of Dracula and Queen of the Vampires.

No longer would there be a unity of Earth, Heaven and Hell against the Dark Gods, instead things are about to become even more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

The Endless

“Is this the right thing to do?” Sabrina asks.

“If it is then we’ll celebrate with the longest monster movie marathon there is, my treat. And if it’s a mistake, then you’ll fix it. Because your Sabrina Spellman, you pull of crazy ideas than no one else can and always have a solution if things go rotten. You’ll manage this Brina.” Harvey says to her.

“We’ll fix this.” She says back to him as they prepared to enter the room that was to be the meeting ground for the celebratory feast to honor the new Alliance between Heaven and Hell, they both expected to be a frosty reception between the two factions.

And when they opened the door they were confronted by one of the most wild drunken reveries that Sabrina had ever seen.  
Witches where all half naked and straddling hunters sharing wine, good and lust with them, much to the duo’s shock. From the corner of the room Sabrina and Harvey saw that Beelzebub and Michael where there with cups in hands watching over the festivities.

“How did this happen?” Sabrina asked them.

“This will be the last feast before battle, many will die and that incentive is enough to make them forget old grudges and lose themselves to desire.” Beelzebub answered with a grin.

“That and the recent defections seemed to have taken a toll them.” Michael said, pointing out the fact that as the line in the sand was being drawn many warlocks where siding with Blackwood and Satan, while the majority of witches where defecting to the coven lead by Zelda and Hilda.  
“Wait....really? These men would have strangled them to death a week ago!” Harvey said in disbelief.

“Don’t live in the past farmboy. It’s bad for you.” Nick said coming up to them with an inebriated witchunter and witchuntress on both of his arms with a big grin on his face.

“What are you doing?” Sabrina said in amusement.

“Strengthening the diplomatic ties between our two peoples. One AT A TIME!” Nick said making the duo on his arms giggle.   
A great popping noise was heard and Harvey drew his sword at that, turning to the sound he saw that it was just a champagne bottle being opened.

“I...I need some air.” Harvey said and walked outside.

“What’s wrong with him?” Nick asked.  
“Shell shock. You know, remembering the Green Man future and that.” Sabrina replied with sadness in her voice.  
“It’ll pass, cause you’re the one taking care of him. Hey....hey, look at me Sabrina. You’re gonna make him better, you’re gonna save him. You saved me and you cured me too. So there’s precedent. Go and see to him while I GOT TO SEE TO THESE TWO!” Nick said with a growl as he dragged the pair around his arms in delighted fits of giggles away.  
Sabrina smiled at Nick’s kindness, he was getting better at being more mature and kinder, but he was still the same old untamed party animal.  
Sabrina made her way to the outside where

Harvey looks up and sees a little kid, a creepy little kid with a bowler haircut. Every instinct that Harvey had told him that this meant trouble. But he was always the idealistic one, so he shouted.

‘Friend or foe?”  
“Friend. I’d like to be friends, I don’t have any friends, want to be my friend?” The weird kid asked, in a tone of voice that betrayed the fact that he was not used to dealing with other people.  
“Sure kid.” Harvey said and the child smiled and approached him. As he did so Harvey noticed that the kid was not blinking at all.  
That was usually not a good sign, not seeing gestures that showed one’s humanity.

‘‘I saw what you did to the demons. Mother showed it to me with a spell. What you did was bad, but sister said it was good. Why is that?’’ The child asked him.

‘‘Cause I’m...I’m the Scourge of God, when I do...that, it’s against bad people.” Harvey replied with shame in his voice, the faster he finds a successor to train the better.

‘‘How did you become the Scourge?’’

‘‘Desperation and aprenticehood.’’

‘You’re sad, but nice. Others would have tried attacked me on the spot, they did try, but not you. I see why sister likes you.’’ The boy said just as Sabrina came outside looking for Harvey and then saw the boy.

“Sister!” The boy said and rant towards her, hugging her.  
“Y-you must be Lilith’s son. How are you so old?” Sabrina asked in shock, remembering him still in Lilith’s belly a few days ago.

“Mother made time go fast in our hut. Just like Blackwood did for his own children. ‘I’m Damian!” The young boy said and extended his hand, Sabrina took it and gave him a handshake and a smile, quickly catching up to what was going on.

In that moment Harvey drew his sword and ignited hit.

“Harvey, he’s just a boy!” Sabrina said in shock and gripped the boy.  
“That’s why you should take him to safety, we got company!” Harvey said, summoned his armor, put on his battle helmet and showed his wings and gestured to the darkness and from it they came!

Blackwood and his followers flanked by the Vampires.

“Where’s Satan?” Sabrina said defiantly.

“Not here. After all a prize shared between two is more substantial than shared between three, and the current prize is drunk of their asses and vulnerable. Just right for us to come in and sacrifice you to the Dark Gods for my power and the vampires get their feast.” Blackwood said with unrestrained glee.

“Yes, we will.” The Vampire Queen said and then as one the vampires all attacked Blackwood’s forces.

Seeing what just happened Sabrina and Harvey leaped into battle, cutting down the followers of Blackwood and fighting alongside the vampires.

“To the King! TO THE KING!” A cry was heard and from the house came the witchunters, their drunkenness sobered up by the call of battle, as one great shield wall they charged forth as above the witches flew on their brooms and unleashed their wrath upon Blackwood’s troops.

“Father! FATHER!” Prudence cried out on the battlefield as she ran forward, broadswords high as she cut down foe after foe.

“Daughter!” Blackwood said, not face to face with her after he has incinerated two vampires.

“Never again!” Prudence said and raised her swords, ready for battle, she charged towards him only for Blackwood to brush her aside with a wave of magic, and then lift her up by the throat.

“You, your siblings, my wife, your mother. All of you always got in my way, made life difficult, but now, not I start anew, no more mistakes! And the first mistake I get rid of is you, foolish child who charged at me like the mongrel you are. Tell me, did you ever have a plan to defeat me?” Blackwood said as he strangled Prudence.

Prudence, between grasps for breath took out a piece of red cloth and broke it with her teeth, immediately Blackwood collapsed to the ground in pain as blood started pouring out of his mouth, eyes, ears and fingernails.

“My plan was to get close enough to activate the final stage of the curse that me and my sisters put on you, before you poisoned our coven, before you took a maddened Agatha and used her to kill Dorcas, before you ruined everything! Tonight it ends now!” Prudence said and slammed her swords right into Blackwood’s heart and throat.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Prudence gave out a cry of victory that stopped the battle there and then, Blackwood’s followers where all cowered by this and where subdued by the witchunters, the witches and the vampires.

Only for Blackwood to still be breathing, still moving, as he tried limply to free himself from the impaled position of the two swords that trapped him to the ground.

“The Mark of Cain! Of all the souls that could be worthy of immortality, you are the last one to be so!” Prudence said with spite and spat on the immobilized Blackwood.

“Thank you.” Harvey said in his Scourge armor towards Sybella.  
“Think nothing of it.” The Vampire Queen replied.

“Why did you help us?” Sabrina asked with suspicion.

“Because we like this world. There’s Netflix and chill, Starbucks, and all the blood you can eat without being worried about hunters coming to us.” Sybella said and pulled out a blood bank bag.

“It took us a long time to turn ourselves from monsters to...something else. Something that forced the hunters to stop killing us and find other prey. And because of that we like this world. And here comes men like Blackwood and Satan who like many before them say that they can destroy it, only Satan is something that could pull it off and with the Dark Gods...well....then no more Netflix, no more coffee. No more hospitals.” Sybella said and took a sip from the bag.

“Y-you reformed your people!” Sabrina said in delight.

“Oh it was nothing compared to what you’re doing Sabrina dear! Why your reformation of hell is just so fangtastic!” Sybella said using a bat pun as the two ladies started giggling as they talked to each other.

And the moment that Harvey heard that pun something triggered inside him, a long forgotten memory.

“Sybella?” Harvey said and removed his helmet.

“Yes?” The Vampire Queen said in confusion.

“From Miss Grimwood’s School for Girls?” Harvey added.

“How do you know my primary school?”

“It’s me...I’m Harvey....... from Kellyway’s Military School.” Harvey said and immediately recognition lit up in her eyes and she jumped on him, hugging him.

“Oh my stars! Harvey! How’ve you been! Haven’t seen you since that one year you were at the Military Academy! Do you still practice volleyball? Where’s Tommy?”

“It’s been a while. No, not really. And....he’s with my mum now.” Harvey said and immediately the cheerfulness disappeared from her voice.

“No...not Tommy....I...I thought it was strange that he wasn’t replying to my letters as he usually does, but....” Sybella said crest fallen, she and Tommy had been pen pals for over 10 years now, after meeting him when he came to pick up Harvey from his year the military Academy.

“He deserved better.” Sabrina added, joining the conversation.

“Yes he did. Bella, I see you’ve me our current Queen of Hell Sabrina Spellman.” Harvey said to her as Sabrina clasped Harvey’s hand possessively, the message clear.  
At that Sybella leaned forward and whispered to Sabrina’s ear:

“You have a very cute boyfriend.” At that the two giggled together for a moment before Sybella gestured for a chest to be brought forth from her Vampire army.

“What’s this?” Harvey asked.

“Blood money for the prisoners. You give them to us, we take them to our blood bank facilities where they will be used to harvest blood for sick people and for our meals of course.” Sybella said and gestured to the portion of Blackwood’s followers that had been captured by the witchunters and the witches.

“Sounds good to me, better than they deserve, right girls?” Sabrina said towards the witches who all agreed.

“WAIT!” Harvey bellowed out, silencing the group. He then hesitantly took out his sands and one by one put the entirety of the captured prisoners to eternal slumber, they will live the rest of their lives in this nightmare, but at least Harvey could give them some comfort.  
Harvey then turned towards Blackwood, who was still alive.

“Not enough! We lost many battle brothers tonight! Their souls must be avenged!” One of the witchunters cried out and the rest agreed.

“Captain!” Harvey said the hunter stood to attention.

“Hold them down, all of them.” Harvey said and the witchunter’s obeyed, Harvey then moved towards the nearest held down warlock that followed Blackwood and raised his fiery sword high in the air.

He had done this many times before, severing limbs of his foes, but never on an opponent that could not fight back.  
Harvey’s hands trembled as he tried to give himself enough strength of spirit to do this, when a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

“Harvey, we can do anything if we’re honest with each other.” Sabrina said to him those words that he told her long ago. “Ask me to help you with this.” She said, giving him another one of his quotes.

“Will you....help me appease them?” Harvey said voice trembling.

“Always.” Sabrina said and stood in front of him her hands also gripping his fiery sword and with both pairs of hands on it, they severed the hands, feet and cut out the eyes and tongue of every single sleeping follower of Blackwood.

“If they ever wake up, they will suffer a fate far worse than any death. Is this enough?” Harvey asked the witchunter clans.

“Yes. Thank you my king.” The hunters said an bowed their heads in gratitude.

“They are so, very, very boring. They should enjoy all the slaughter and decadence that comes with their crowns.” Nick said to himself.

“True, what’s the point of power is not for the luxuries.” Sybella said from next to him, agreeing.  
“Nick Scratch.” Nick said giving his best charming smile.

“Sybella. And the young lady that’s glaring at me?” Sybella said towards Prudence.

“Prudence Night. The lover that this slut over here keeps cheating on.” Prudence said and extended a hand towards Sybella. The vampire took the hand and gave it a sensual kiss as she gave an inviting looks to both Prudence and Nick.

“Cheating’s bad, I prefer sharing. After all sharing is caring.” Sybella said to the warlock and the witch.

“Well, I see that your successor is already ‘establishing diplomatic ties’ with another monarch.” Harvey whispered towards Sabrina.  
“It’s good that he’s so thorough in his work.” Sabrina replied with cheek.

They both laughed at that and leaned into each other, enjoying a moment’s worth of peace.

But that did not last as Damian came towards them, he starred at Harvey once more with that inhuman gaze that could only come from being raised by Lilith, before he kneeled down in front of Harvey.

“Teach me! Pick me! Pick me to be your successor! I want to be like you! Killing and maiming and everyone liking me for it! Please, I promise I’ll work hard, and kill lots and lots! Pretty please pick me! Please tell him to pick me, sister!” Damian pleaded towards Sabrina and gestured back to Harvey.

“P....pick you......Lilith’s and Satan’s child......to become the new Scourge of God!” Harvey said in disbelief.

“Harvey, will you please take my little brother as your apprentice?” Sabrina said towards him.

“If....if this goes wrong....” Harvey pleaded.

“If it’s a mistake, then you’ll fix it.” Sabrina reminded Harvey of his words once more.

“We...we’ll fix it. Allright, Damian Morningstar, from hence forth you are to....to be trained to be the Next Scourge of God.” Harvey said to him as the boy bounce up and down in enthusiasm.

“The son of Satan has declared his allegiance to the Church of Light! Rejoice, for our foe the Devil has a new enemy!” Sabrina said towards the gathered groups as the witches and witchunters all cheered at that news.

Things seemed to be looking brighter for them.

And in that very moment the barriers between world broke apart as a wave of energy washed over the gathered group, making them sense that the Endgame had arrived.

“Time for the last dance.” Nick said as the gathered alliance looked towards the Darkened horizon.

“Go at this location and did for 3 days and 3 nights and it will appear before you.” Michael said, handing Sabrina a map.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Hope. Our last hope for a better world. “ Michael said and turned his gaze to the gathering army of Dark Gods.

“I have seen this world end and be reborn many times before, always in slaughter, always starting out pure till the corruption overtook it. The young becomes the old, the hero becomes the villains, the child becomes the parent. The Endless Cycle, but you.....you showed me that the cycle can be broken. Who came close to becoming your father, but you rejected it. Go now Sabrina Morningstar and bring back hope into this world. Go now, for I have faith in you.” Michael said as Sabrina and Harvey nodded and along with Theo, Robin, Roz, and Nick all made their way towards the location written on the map.

Michael then turned his gaze back to the coming army as behind him the armies of mortal, witch and vampire rallied around him, from above the light shinned and the Heavenly Host descended. The Angels, the Kings and Queens chosen by God, the Saints and the Champions all rallied behind Michael as he lead them to face the Dark Gods, led by Lucifer now.

“Long ago you lead us to battle against these creatures.” Michael said to his Fallen Brother.

“Times change. Why do you continue to do this brother? All you and all the angels get out of your duty is more work. Why not join me now? Enjoy life, take a walk in the darkside, there’s nothing waiting for you in the light except more burdens.” Lucifer said with a smile.  
“You don’t have the heavenly host at full strength like in the past and this time I fight again you. You don’t actually think you’ll win now, do you?” Lucifer said smugly.

“Times change.” Michael said with a smile, angering his brother, as the rematch between Lucifer and Michael started as around them the two armies clashed.

As they did so Harvey and the others reached the location that Micheal told them to reach, there they found a door and stepping into it they where greated by a man that was deadly pale with long, spiky black hair and a raven on his shoulder.

"Welcome to my Kingdom." Dream of the Endless said to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know If I should continue.
> 
> A review a day, keeps the writer's block away!


End file.
